Uchiha's Eleven
by Venerate
Summary: With an eleven-man team and a loyal lover by his side, Uchiha Sasuke is ready to taste the sweetness of revenge. : Loosely based on "Ocean's Eleven". YAOI, SasuNaru :
1. Young Lovers

**Welcome to the introduction chapter of ****'Uchiha's Eleven'. For more story info (updates, inspiration, any fanart links), please visit my profile page. **

**Disclaimer:** Please do notice that the story is written by me, but that Naruto never has and never will belong to me. Nor will _Ocean's Eleven_, on which this story is based on.

**About reviews:** Flamers will be ridiculed. I won't answer to reviews that only contain "update soon" or "I loved/liked it". Please leave constructive critism and feel free to ask questions.

**Warnings:** YAOI, sexual themes, lemons and limes, foul language, criminality, possible character death. Naruto might act sluttier than in the manga ) This chapter has yet to be beta read.

**Summary:** A SasuNaru fic loosely-based on the movie _Ocean's Eleven_. – With an eleven-man team and a lover by his side, Uchiha Sasuke is prepared to taste the sweetness of revenge.

* * *

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

* * *

**Chapter one:** Young Lovers

* * *

**May 29, 2009**

The sky was completely clear; not a cloud could be seen. The black river of asphalt was practically boiling under the sun, steam rising like gas. Along the left side of the road lay a chain of stores, mostly boutiques and little shops with expensive dresses. On the other side was a mix – both stores and small, hidden apartment buildings with tiny balconies. If you weren't looking, you wouldn't notice that people lived there.

Uchiha Sasuke was looking.

He was standing outside one of the boutiques, hands in his pockets and leaning against the white stone wall. Shadow fell over his figure, but he was wearing sunglasses nevertheless. Down the road, a few cars were parked, the sportscar parked furthest away being his. The yellow colour seemed to turn even brighter under the sunbeams, and he was proud to say that it was one of his many different vehicles.

He finally pushed off the wall, deciding that it was time to move. He calmly walked over the road, hands still in his pockets and an impassive expression on his handsome face. Despite the heat, he refused to wear anything but tailored suits. It was one of the many things that heightened his status.

He walked inside of one of the boutiques. It was small and filled with newly sown dresses in petite sizes. The floor under him was covered with a leopard-patterned mat. He removed one of his hands out of his pocket and removed the design sunglasses. A cool breeze from the air conditioner reached him, and he had to fight the urge to close his eyes and sigh in relief. The sun was _killing _his pale complexion.

"May I help you, sir?"

Sasuke looked over at the short woman. She smiled widely, hoping that he was a costumer. He decided that she sounded Korean. He nodded curtly. "I'm searching for Rock Lee."

Disappointment reached her dark eyes, but she said nothing else as she led him through the boutique – past dresses and changing rooms – and to a door. She opened it for him gestured roughly for him to get inside. Sasuke nodded his thanks before walking up the stairs that hid behind the door. He could hear her curse lowly before she closed the door behind him.

The stairs was short, and he reached a slim corridor. There were two doors, one of them being open. He entered what seemed to be a living room, with an old-fashioned TV and a well-used sofa. A few magazines were sprawled out over the coffee table.

He walked through it, throwing a small glance to his right into the joined kitchen. It was clean and empty. A green shirt hung over one of the chairs. He moved towards the only door that was left, assuming it to be either the bathroom or the bedroom. Yet, before he reached the closed door, he noticed the wide open balcony door. He smirked to himself, deciding that this was way too easy, he walked over and out on the small balcony.

"Hello, Lee."

A tall man was sitting by the white, plastic table and looking out over the small town. He looked up at Sasuke, and he looked just like on the picture. The bowl-cut was hideous, but the eyebrows were the most eye-catching.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yes."

Lee nodded, gesticulating for Sasuke to sit down with him. The Uchiha sat down, deciding to play his cards well and let Lee do most of the talking. That way, it was easier for him to manipulate his victim.

"Sakura-chan and Neji has talked about you, once or twice. You're very youthful, from what I've gathered. Successful as a warm summer day, if the rumours are right." Lee nodded to himself, a determined look on his face. "I'm not stupid – I understand what you want from me."

"Yes, Lee. I'm searching for a new team."

"Yeah, I heard. Despite the fact that you will forever be my eternal rival, you can count on me. I'm in need of some money right now. As you can see, the landladies are starting to get annoyed with my frequent visitors. I don't want to be a burden for them!" He grinned big, and Sasuke knew that they had just sealed a deal.

Sasuke took out a card from his pocket and held it out to his new business partner. "Make sure to be here. You know what happens if you leak."

Sasuke stood up, putting his sunglasses back in place. Lee looked up on him, his eyes practically radiating willpower and resolve. He opened his mouth to start a small speech, but by then, Sasuke was already walking away.

He got down the stairs and walked through the boutique with a smirk on his face. It had been easier than he thought. From the rumours, Lee had been inactive the last couple of months. The young Uchiha was glad to see that the first piece of his new team was purchased. The Korean woman bowed as he passed her, and he stopped by the small reception desk. To the female's great surprise, Sasuke put a big tip on the desk before he left.

Instead of curses, he could now hear her burst out a happy 'thank you' as he crossed the street. He unlocked his car and opened the car door. When he had one foot in the car, he saw Lee stand up on his balcony and wave.

"I would never spill any information to anyone, Sasuke-san! I will show you my loyalty!"

**

* * *

**

June 2, 2009

Sasuke hadn't always been a city-boy; before he moved to Tokyo, he used to live in the middle of nowhere. However, that didn't mean that he appreciated the calmness. He enjoyed the sounds of cars and folk masses. Living in a city like Tokyo was impersonal. It was easy to blend in and disappear. A great place for someone like him; a great place when you did the things Sasuke worked with.

It was with uneasiness that the young man stepped out of his Jeep and headed down the gravel road. He had knocked on the main house, but the one he searched for hadn't been there. Instead, he had been directed to a big barn five minutes away. To say that he was pleased would be a big lie. A scowl seemed printed on his beautiful features as he entered the barn.

His shoes were going to become dusty by the time he headed home again. Just as he was going to take another step into the barn, a dog ran up to him. Luckily, it was roughly told to stay down before the monster could attack. He hid his relief by scowling even deeper. He recognised the dog as Akamaru, but it had been very small the last time he saw it.

"Your highness! You have returned! Look, look, Shino! It's _Uchiha-sama_."

It was the same rough voice that had told Akamaru to stay down. Sasuke ignored the comment, and held out his hand to the two males that came out of the shadows within. Aburame Shino took his hand and shook it politely, while Inuzuka Kiba settled with grinning madly.

"What are you doing this time, Uchiha?" Kiba took a step closer. He looked much like before, Sasuke noticed. They were all equally tall, but Kiba definitely had developed more muscles since last time they saw each other.

"Show up and be the first ones to know." Sasuke handed Kiba one of his cards, smirking. He knew Kiba well enough to know that the dog-breeder would be curious. Shino nodded.

"So, how much? Is it worth showing up?" Kiba scratched his dog behind the ear, and Sasuke decided to hand another card to Shino.

"Let's just say, that with these money, you could build your own _Taj Mahal_."

"We're in!"

**

* * *

**

June 3, 2009

A scent of salty food seemed to hug the air tightly. The young Uchiha unconsciously scrunched his nose slightly, his mind wandering to what he would have for dinner tonight. It had been a lot of take-out lately. As soon as the word food ran through his mind, he forced himself to focus again. He didn't bother to knock on the wooden apartment door in front of him, and instead proceeded to unlock it and enter on his own.

Sounds of people dying could be heard from the small living room, but Sasuke entered anyway. He was not disappointed. In the dirty living room, there were two males, around his age. They weren't dying, nor were they dead, but they were successfully kicking each others' asses on the video-game.

"Shikamaru, Chouji. Nice to see you again."

Neither looked at him until the game was paused. The more slender of the two sent him a grubby look before sinking further down in the sofa. Sasuke returned the look with a glare, challenging Nara Shikamaru to reject him before he even got the chance to speak.

The orange-haired male looked over his shoulder, surprised to see the Uchiha there. "Sasuke, hi!" Small spittle flew from Akimichi Chouji's mouth, most likely accompanied with some sort of food. Chips, if the bag of snacks on the coffee table was any indication. Sasuke nodded his greetings, not bothering to take out his hands from his pockets.

"We're not interested in whatever you're planning."

Sasuke's dark eyes glittered as they came in contact with Nara Shikamaru's hazel-brown ones. Despite the other's lazy appearances, Sasuke knew that he was the best. He had also not counted with Shikamaru to be interested in his plans. He had, however, expected this, and so made up a small plan in his head.

As if not heard the Nara's statement, Sasuke explained his presence. "I'm putting a team together."

"No, really, I mean it. Not interested. Go away, you troublesome person." Shikamaru waved a little with the hand that wasn't holding the remote control. He didn't even bother to wave towards the exit, but Sasuke got the point. A smirk crept up on his face, the brunette playing straight into his hands.

"All you and Chouji have to do is to sit by the computer and push some buttons for an extreme amount of money."

Shikamaru stood up, his posture an awful sight. Every pore seemed to ooze of slothfulness and fatigue. Without a word, he let go off the remote and walked out of the room. Both Sasuke and Chouji waited in silence until the front door had been opened and closed, meaning that the Nara had left them.

"Who're you screwing over?" Chouji took a bite of a sandwich that Sasuke hadn't seen.

"That's irrelevant for now." Sasuke paused, mostly for effect. "You know you want to, Chouji. I'll make sure you have food next to you 24/7."

"You'd do that? It must be something serious then." Chouji put away the sandwich, his voice gruff around the food.

"You could say that. I need the best." Sasuke bowed his head as he took two slow step backwards, waiting for Chouji's reply before exiting the greasy apartment.

"I'll talk him into it."

**

* * *

**

June 9, 2009

When Sasuke woke up in the morning, he was always in a splendid mood. There were several reasons to this, but one of them being that he was an addict to coffee and cigarettes. This morning, he had woken up alone. It was something he was unused to, and so, his mood decreased immediately. Since there was nothing to distract him at home, he had gone to the closest coffee shop for a cup of coffee.

Now he was standing in the middle of Tokyo, a cigarette in his right hand and a cup of coffee in his left. His eyes were focused on the big, wooden gates before him. The big area behind the gates was something that was too easy to forget. One could walk past it everyday when heading for work, and yet be unaware of what was going on behind those walls.

Sasuke knew exactly what was located in the middle of modern Tokyo, behind those traditional gates. There were wooden, established houses with a Zen garden and stone paths through the thick grass. It was like taking a step into the country side. The only thing that kept telling about the Hyuuga Residence's location was the sound of cars and people around them. A random siren as a police car zoomed past; loud laughter as a large group of school girls headed for school.

Sasuke didn't bother knocking on the big gates, knowing that he would be left unheard and ignored. Instead, he flicked away the cig, pushing the gate open and stepping inside. Once he was inside, he felt as if he was back at home. The air was the same as outside, but he could imagine how fields once had laid around the ancient buildings.

He corrected his suit, making his way up the stone steps and over the stone path. He didn't bother knocking, feeling at home already. He slid the door open, walking inside and stepping out of his shoes per automatic. He made his way through the hall, his feet soundless against the wooden floor. He walked through the dining room, which was completely empty, and then reached the door he had been searching for. He slid it open.

Two clan members were inside the room, both looking up as he entered. One of them was Hyuuga Neji, cousin of the heiress. He didn't look surprised upon seeing the Uchiha. Hyuuga Hinata turned back to the television once she had determined the visitor familiar and safe. The Hyuuga cousins were apparently watching some sort of game show.

Sasuke bowed, always polite where it counted. "Hyuuga. Hinata-chan. A pleasure to meet you."

"We've been waiting for you." Neji stood up, his lilac eyes roaming over the other male, searching for something. Answers, perhaps. The slightly older male had always been good with reading people. "Have you gotten far with you team? Is it fulfilled?"

Sasuke shook his head, staring the other straight into the eyes. "Soon, Hyuuga, soon. I'm missing a few pieces before I can start the game. Would you like to join?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, her pale eyes surrounded by dark lashes. She had grown up to quite a beauty, he recognised. "W-we are still unsure, Sasuke-san."

"I will leave you with more time." Sasuke handed Neji his card, the date underlined and his phone number encircled. "Please take care, Hinata-chan. I will hear from you shortly."

Neji bowed, and Sasuke made his way out of the room yet again. He slid the door closed gently, a small victory-smile visible on his handsome face. He knew very well that Neji would persuade his younger cousin. Neji enjoyed being a part of Sasuke's teams, while Hinata had a hard time, her shyness taking over. It was sad, but true.

Nevertheless, Sasuke left the Hyuuga Residence with two more team members. Only four more to go, and his team would be complete.

**

* * *

**

June 10, 2009

Last time Sasuke was in this part of town, he had been in search of a gun. At the time, he had been fourteen years old and easily manipulated by his older brother. He had seen Itachi playing with one of his many weapons, and promptly decided that he wanted one of those as well.

Back then, the shop he was wandering around in hadn't existed. It was a fairly new shop, filled with weapons and ammunition. Guns and bullets; knives and swords; arches and arrows. They were all piled neatly, or put on the wall as decoration. Sasuke found himself standing in front of one of those arches, hands in pockets, wondering if it was very hard to handle.

The shop smelled of leather and iron, a touch of female perfume telling that one of the workers was a woman. A woman by the name TenTen. Sasuke didn't know much about her – no one really did. She worked here, with her father, and was an immigrant from China. Perhaps that was the very reason so few knew about her existence.

"May I help you with something?"

The voice was cheerful – and girlish. Sasuke didn't have to turn around to understand that it was the very person he was seeking. Instead of beating around the bush, knowing how much she enjoyed adventures, he answered,

"I'm in need of a weapon specialist."

TenTen chuckled. "So I've heard."

Sasuke turned around, facing the petite woman. Her hair was styled neatly into buns on her head, only a few bangs framing her round face. She wore a pink sweater with blue jeans. Out on the streets, no one would have paid her any attention, but in the weapon shop, she looked quite misplaced.

Sasuke decided to continue, charmingly complimenting her, "I need the best."

"Oh, Sasuke, if I didn't know you were a flaming homo, I'd be thinking that you're flirting with me!"

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep the insults inside. He knew that she had a weak spot for Hyuuga Neji, but found it best to keep the teasing at a minimum. He would have to stand her gay-jokes for the moment.

"Can I count on you, TenTen?"

TenTen curled a strand of brown hair around her finger, smiling widely before responding resolutely, "Always, bastard."

**

* * *

**

June ******29, 2009**

It wasn't often that Sasuke decided to go overseas. In fact, he was too comfortable in Japan. He had nothing against flying, but he was often too busy to treat himself with vacation. Even now, in the middle of the summer, he only went to Koh Kradan because of business. Upon reaching the small resort, being greeted by thin women and the host.

Instead of being friendly, he demanded to see Haruno Sakura. They immediately became less friendly, wondering if he would be staying. After assuring them that he would be staying for at least one night, they decided to tell him the location of Haruno Sakura. It appeared that she had developed quite a nice everyday-life at the island, as he found her on the beach.

"Oi, Haruno!" he called out, sand between his toes. It felt rather nice, and he told himself that he would take himself and his lover on a trip as soon as he was done working on this case. As he came closer, the pink-haired girl in bathing suit sat up.

"Oh, it's you," she said disappointedly. There was a book next to her, half-read, as she was more interested in budding a tan.

He smirked at her disappointed tone. "Missed me, Sakura?"

"No, not really. What do you want? You should know better than to yell my name in the middle of a crowd."

There was no crowd on the beach. A few children, a group of adults sitting ten metres away. Yet, Sasuke decided to play along with her, snorting.

"You should know better than to turn around when I yell your name."

Sakura shrugged. "Fair enough." She wrapped a towel around herself, as if afraid that Sasuke would be staring on the small boobs she had. They both knew he was nowhere interested in the female sex. "C'mon, let's go to my room. I've become paranoid lately."

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, had he not been in need of her expertise. He offered her his hand, but she got up fine by herself. She grabbed her towel and the flip-flops before heading back towards the resort. It wasn't even a five minute-walk, and they reached the small cottage in which she lived very soon. She threw the flip-flops on the ground and entered, counting on that he would follow.

"What's up this time? I'm not leaving Koh Kradan anytime soon." She sat down on the bed, grabbing a skirt and a blouse from the floor and dressing absent-mindedly. He knew that she would succumb to him once he had charmed her. She enjoyed being pampered and flirted with.

"I need you."

Sakura scoffed, working on the buttons of her thin, cotton blouse. The mint-green colour went perfectly with her hair, and was just another proof of her vanity. "Last time you said that, I spent two fucking weeks at the police station while they interrogated me and Ino. I don't owe you a shit, Uchiha. I didn't say a word about your whereabouts. Go home."

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura… if you do this one with me, you'll be able to buy that car that Yamanka wouldn't stop babble about–"

"–Please, as if I haven't already–"

"–along with the company who makes them. And that is just your part. If Yamanka joins in, you two would be able to come back to Japan. Or, maybe, buy your own island." He shrugged in indifference. The soft buzz of a fly was the only thing in the room for a while, before Sakura spoke up.

"You win this time, Uchiha. When and where?" She accepted the card that he handed her. "Ino isn't here for the moment. She went to Thailand – Bangkok, I think. She felt the need to go to a big city. I swear we're both going to go crazy. Only tourists!"

Sasuke didn't bother to tell her that she was a tourist as well. "Yamanka's phone number, Sakura."

"Oh, yeah, sure." She wrote it down on an old receipt. "And I'm counting on you to show up for dinner tonight. You should take me out to the island's best – only – restaurant."

"I'll pick you up at eight." He took the receipt and left. He had some time to kill, and he would preferably do something important. Calling Yamanka Ino, for instance.

* * *

**June 30, 2009**

Sasuke woke up early. The night had been awful. He had been sleeping all alone, which was a rarity nowadays. He was hugely disappointed when the coffee tasted like hot water, and was even more disappointed when he found that he couldn't reach Japan with his cellphone. Instead of freaking out, he calmly walked to the reception, expecting them to have a phone.

"One call only," one of the thin girls said in poor English.

Sasuke thanked her, handing her enough money to cover for at least two calls. She then proceeded to leave him alone. He sat down in one of the braided chairs, playing with the spiral cord to the phone as he dialled the number to his own apartment. He waited impatiently. The dial tone was weak, but that didn't matter. He was hoping for no one to pick up. Of course, nothing wanted to go Sasuke's way today.

"_Hello?" _

"You're not supposed to answer the phone," Sasuke reprimanded harshly. He refrained from standing up, not wanting to make too much noise. He didn't want any attention to him as he spoke. "What are you doing? Did you do what I told you?"

"_Yeah, of course I did!"_

"Liar," Sasuke mumbled. A small smile threatened to creep up on his face, but he skilfully kept it off. The loud voice in the phone continued, and Sasuke listened,

"_You can't keep my locked up, y'know. It's sick, you pervert. Besides, one of your buddies stopped by with an envelope. You should be lucky I opened the door – they said it was important."_

"Who were they? Did you open the envelope?" Sasuke leaned forward in the chair, running a hand through his styled hair. "Did you?"

"_Nope. But they looked cool. They said they were from the Hyuuga Clan. It's really thin, so it can't be a bomb. You paranoid shithole."_

Sasuke sighed through his nose, relief washing over him. "I'll be home by tomorrow. Stay inside." He hung up, ignoring the scream that was cut off as he did so. He didn't have time. He had already used the one call he had been granted. Despite this, Sasuke picked the phone up again and dialled the number he had gotten from Sakura.

It took quite a while before someone answered, and when she did, she didn't sound happy. _"Yes?"_

"Yamanka… It's Sasuke."

There was some silence, early morning sounds in the background – cars, people, birds. _"Oh. Yeah, Sakura texted me 'bout you. How're you doing, sweet-cheeks?" _

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. "Are you in, Yamanka?"

"_Anything for you, Sasuke-kun!"_ She laughed, and he knew that she was mocking both him and herself. _"I'll be back at Koh Kradan next week. Leave me a note or something. I need some more sleep." _

"Sleep tight, Ino," he said impassively. She giggled before hanging up on him. He put the phone away, satisfaction running through his body. He was getting closer and closer to having a complete team. One more member to go.

**

* * *

**

July ******19, 2009**

Finding team members had been an easy task so far. Everyone was the best, but Sasuke knew an awful lot of people, and thus, it was impossible to hide. He had wasted a disgusting amount of money to find all of his preys. He wanted and needed the best on the market, and so, money wasn't an issue.

Finding this man, however, was not as easy as he had hoped. He didn't even know the last name of his new victim, which made his work a lot harder. Had he not worked together with Sai once before, he would never had known of his existence. There was no better member for his team. He needed Sai.

It had been his lover who found out about Sai's whereabouts. After paying every criminal, every cop he could lay his hands on, it had been his_ lover_ who had found the missing enigma that was Sai. The small crew of people that were known as Sasuke's friends had expected the Uchiha to be infuriated with this, as they all know about his need to do everything himself and how much money he had spent.

They were all gladly surprised. Never before had Sasuke been more proud over his boyfriend.

Though, when Sasuke walked down a gravel road in the middle of nowhere, he was starting to have his doubts. On his right side was nothing but endless forest, and on his left side was a high, wooden wall. Behind it, female giggles could be heard. It was an onsen, filled with naked women and girls.

He had been walking along the road for about ten minutes, and was both pleasantly surprised and shocked when he noticed a dark shadow by the wall. By the figure, a sketch pad and a few pencils lay in the grass.

"Sai?"

The figure turned around. Sai looked exactly like he did two years ago – about Sasuke's height, pale as milk and a painful smile on his handsome face. Many joked about Sasuke's and Sai's looks, and how they looked much like each other. The Uchiha strongly hoped that it wasn't the case, since he had no will to look like a complete fool.

"Hm? Oh, Sasuke-san." Sai bowed his head in greeting, but then turned around to the wall, his nose practically becoming one with the wood. Another giggle could be heard, followed by Sai's satisfied snicker. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the sick man.

"What in Hell are you doing?" he asked, demanding an answer.

Sai didn't turn around. "I'm just watching. There's nothing wrong with that." Now, he did turn around to pick up his sketch pad and pencil. "See, I'm painting! It's for art, Sasuke-san, but I don't expect you to understand."

"Hm." Sasuke took his time to look at the painting. "Her breasts are huge."

"_Duh_. Who would want a breastless woman?" Sai smiled widely, as if he found the thought highly amusing.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. He couldn't help but find it quite appalling. Breasts in general were unattractive, in his opinion. Before his thoughts went down the wrong lane, he continued, "Perhaps you have heard about my plans?"

"Mhm." Sai snickered and ripped the painting off the pad, handing it to the Uchiha. "If you buy my painting, I'm in."

Sasuke smirked. He picked up his wallet, skilfully writing a check. As he handed the artist the check, he proceeded in giving Sai his card as well. "Make sure to be there in time."

"Will do, Sasuke-san."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

A/N: **Please do leave a review :)**


	2. The Project

**Welcome to the second chapter of Uchiha's Eleven.**** This has yet to be proof-read! Thank you all for reading :)**

* * *

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

* * *

**Chapter two: **The project

* * *

**December 15, 2009**

Snow was peacefully falling down, big flakes blinding the sight forward. Despite this, Sasuke was standing by one of the huge windows, his hands in his pockets as he stared down from the hotel room. Inside, it was warm. There was a trace of cigarette smoke lingering in the air, soft sounds of someone shuffling on the bed. They had been staying at this hotel for two nights now, and Sasuke couldn't wait until they went back home to Japan.

The room was nothing but great, yet, Sasuke preferred his simple apartment. There, he knew his way around with his eyes covered and hands tied. Here, he only knew the most vital exits and entrances. He had been offered the drawings of the hotel, but forced himself to politely decline when his lover started laughing.

Outside walked people dressed in thick coats and jackets, army boots reaching their ankles and successfully protecting their feet against the cold. While the weather sure looked calm, outside was nothing but biting chill. The Uchiha was more than glad to know that he wouldn't have to go outside the hotel until everything was settled. That could be days or hours, depending on the situation.

"Sasuke…"

The soft complaint came from the bed, and Sasuke looked over his shoulder. A small smirk made itself known on the Uchiha's face as he walked over to the king-sized bed. In the big bed laid Uzumaki Naruto. The only thing covering a lithe, tan body was the thick covers. A seductive, sly grin seemed to be printed on the younger man.

"Come and sleep with me, ne?"

Sasuke sat down next to the blonde-haired male, the smirk slowly disappearing. "No. I'm busy."

Naruto sat up, his flat chest revealing itself as the covers piled by his privates. "You're just standing there, _thinking_." The last word was spat out, as if it was a curse.

The older found it rather amusing. He didn't answer, and instead let his long fingers thread through the blonde, ruffled hair. "I'll call someone to get you breakfast. Stay inside, watch some television. Don't wander around alone; I don't want to waste money on the Russian mafia when they decide to kidnap you."

"Asshole, I can take care of myself." Naruto pouted, his lower lip practically begging Sasuke to bite it. The childish pout disappeared almost immediately, and a grin replaced it. "I won't, promise. If you promise to come back and have dinner with me."

Sasuke nodded slowly, standing up. He corrected his tie as he leaned down, placing a kiss on Naruto's cheek. The blonde watched silently as the older man walked out of the bedroom. Sasuke once again placed his hands in his pockets, walking leisurely out of the room. Once in the corridors, his posture straightened slightly and he made his way down the stairs.

By the time he reached the lobby, all of his co-workers had arrived. It was almost midday, and he suspected that they were all tired by the journey. He suspected that most had travelled by train or car, as they were about as paranoid as himself.

"A table has been prepared for you and your guests, Mr. Uchiha," a waiter said politely. Without even looking at him, Sasuke handed the young boy a few banknotes in rubles. He had still no idea how much a rubel was in yen, but the waiter didn't look upset over the amount. Instead, he bowed and gestured towards the joint restaurant.

Sakura caught up with him, walking by his side with a smile. Sasuke noticed her girlfriend's glare when the pinkette decided to sit next to her 'middle school-crush'. "How're you doing, Sasuke?"

"Fine," he answered plainly. "How are you, Haruno?"

"Pretty good. Sunburns on my back."

The tables were all black, as were the chairs, and they all fitted perfectly around the tables that had been put together. Mumbles could be heard, but Sasuke didn't listen. He heard Kiba's comment on the chosen place, Sakura's complaint on the cold and TenTen's amazement as she spotted a traditional Cossack knife decorating the wall.

Not until they had all ordered lunch, breakfast and everything in between, Sasuke spoke up. "Where is Hinata-chan, Hyuuga?"

Neji looked insulted at the question, but chose to answer honestly. Lies didn't belong in their business, not when you were in the same team. "I didn't see it fit to bring a clan heiress to the middle of nowhere in Russia. She is at home, safe. I am sure that you would do the same, Uchiha."

Sasuke thought to himself that no; he wouldn't leave an heiress all alone. He was all too mistrustful to leave his loved one for a few hours. His trip to Koh Kradan had practically been painful as he preferred having Naruto by his side. "Then I'm sure you're all interested in what I have to say?"

"Hell yeah," Kiba agreed loudly.

"No, not really," Shikamaru muttered. No one bothered to acknowledge his disinterest as the food arrived. Kiba wasn't the only one voicing his thoughts, the others all hungry and curious on the foreign meals. Sasuke looked down on the glass of soda that he had ordered, one of his hands wrapping around the big glass as he continued,

"I'm screwing over Akatsuki."

Absolute silence rang around the table. The waiters soon backed off, not noticing the impact of the Japanese words that had been spoken, the plates and bowls now placed on the right places.

It wasn't until Sai spoke up that the silence was destroyed, "Have you gone mad, Sasuke-san?" A shit-eating grin followed, and Sasuke used all his self-discipline not to hurt the moron. They had never been best of friends, as Sai had once taken over a job that Sasuke had been appointed, self-declaring himself as 'Uchiha Sasuke's replacement'.

"Are you serious?" Neji questioned, taking up his cup of tea. "It doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I'm serious," Sasuke replied darkly. "I've been planning for this since I was a kid. I have what it takes – financially, along with contacts and the will."

"I can imagine," Ino mumbled with a giggle. She was rudely silenced by a dangerous glare. She did, however, speak up again, enough courage to voice her thoughts as always. "What are you doing then? I'm on if it sounds exciting enough."

"Hell yeah," Kiba said again. "That Hoshigaki Clan has been importing animals from Europe for months now. I can't just sit by and take that shit."

"Must you curse all the time?" Sakura asked the brown-haired man, her pale eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "Shut up and let Sasuke speak."

The Uchiha smirked at Kiba's shocked expression, and decided to continue before he was cut off yet again.

"They're building a new headquarters, just downtown. There will be thirty-seven stories, around as tall as _Kasumigaseki_. Next year, in June, they are moving over everything. Computers, money, furniture. _Everything_. The plan is to get all of this – not just the computers and the money. I want it all. I want every single carpet in there."

"This feels very unrealistic," TenTen said. "You need a bigger team, dude."

"This is heavy stuff. Wouldn't it be smarter to just plant a virus in their system or something?" Kiba looked at Shikamaru and Chouji, wondering if he had been right. Chouji shrugged, while Shikamaru didn't bother to recognise Kiba's question.

The team members had yet to touch their food, questions and facts running through their minds.

"If your motives are as strong as the will in your voice, I will follow you on this journey."

Sasuke looked up from his glass of soda, staring straight at Lee. "Hm. It's none of your business. Either you're in, or you're out."

Lee nodded, determination in his round eyes. "I can hear that Akatsuki has hurt you, Sasuke-san! I will help you restore your pride!"

For a third time, Kiba let out an enthusiastic "hell yeah!" Sasuke smirked as the others looked at each other, seeking advice and answers with the others. Sai nodded, agreeing with what Lee had said in an insulting manner.

Sakura sighed. "Well, you won't manage without me. When you're done with this, I'm the one raising you from the dead. You're doomed."

"C'mon, Sakura," Ino said lightly. "It'll be fun."

The pink-haired female scowled, deciding that the discussion was over on her part, for now. Shino spoke up when the talking had calmed down, "What are you gaining on this, Uchiha? Surely, you're planning something bigger than messing with their furniture and computers. I am very sure that they will be up on their feet within no time once this is done."

Sasuke nodded, looking at the other. He found it slightly disturbing that the bug-loving man still wore sunglasses. "Once they're without belongings, I'm going to fuck them up for life."

No one decided to question this, bothered by whatever reply they could get.

"Uchiha," Shikamaru spoke up. The brunette didn't even bother to look at Sasuke, and instead focused on the swirls of milk in his tea. "If you have the night off, we could look into this. I'm fairly sure that you'll need me to develop your plans further."

Sasuke nodded, a small voice saying in his head that he didn't have the night off at all. "Of course. Let's head to your room immediately. The sooner the better."

* * *

**December 16, 2009**

It wasn't until midnight that Sasuke returned to his room. The basic line of the plan was finished, details and such still uncompleted. They had three days left in Russia before all members had to go back to their various hiding spots, in which three days they were all supposed to get involved with the plan.

When he entered the room, he couldn't help but notice how messy it looked. The TV was turned on, a Russian music channel playing a happy pop song. Pillows were thrown on the floor, broken glass in a pool of gold. Clothes that had been laying in their joint duffel bag were thrown all over the place, getting wrinkly and dirty. Sasuke frowned at the sight of his favourite designer jeans with burn marks here and there.

He should have known better than to promise something like that to Naruto. He snorted, correcting himself: he should have known better than to leave Naruto alone with alcohol and cigarettes.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Naruto sitting on the counter. A cigarette rested loyally between his fingers, a glass with crystal clear liquid in his other hand. He was dressed in nothing but tight boxers and an open dress shirt.

"Naruto…" A sigh escaped past his lips, and he walked up to the younger. Naruto became a few millimetres taller than Sasuke when he sat on the counter. He put his hands on the blonde's thighs, the fingertips on his right hand coming up to play with the hem of the boxers.

"You promised!" Splashes of alcohol soiled the floor as Naruto waved with the glass dramatically. "Why can't you be like a _normal human being_ and just tell me you _can't_ have dinner with me? Why do you always do this? Bastard."

Sasuke scowled, anger visible on his handsome face. "You know very well that I wanted to have dinner with you, Naruto. Stop acting like a child."

"Stop acting like my father for three seconds and I might consider it," the blonde hissed.

Sasuke glared, taking a step forward and disarming the blonde by taking away the glass and the half-smoked cigarette. The smell was familiar and he had no problem with his lover being a nicotine-addict, but he knew all too well how harmful Naruto could be with a mere cigarette. Once the objects had been thrown away, Sasuke pulled down the intoxicated man from the counter with a harsh tug.

Naruto yelped, falling into Sasuke's chest. The blonde didn't protest when he was pulled into an embrace, breathing in the scent of Sasuke's cologne. His voice came out mumbled, defeated, "I want to kick your balls and hit your face."

The Uchiha snickered. "You fight like a girl, Naruto. I'm not too worried."

"I didn't hear that… Do you have time for sex?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, shocked to be forgiven so quickly. While Naruto didn't hold grudges like Sasuke did, he certainly didn't find it acceptable to break promises. "Of course. I always have time for you."

"Liar." Naruto squirmed his way out of Sasuke's chest and proceeded to pull the taller man with him out from the kitchen. They made their way through the messy living room, none bothering to turn off the TV. Sasuke almost tripped over Naruto when the blonde stumbled over his own feet, but managed to get them both uninjured to the bed.

It was soft and warm, and Sasuke pulled Naruto up on top on him. Their lips were pressed together. As always, Naruto tasted of cigarettes and something sweet. The blonde's sugar addiction had him eating and drinking anything sweet, but the Uchiha wasn't going to complain. Instead, he wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's waist.

Not until Naruto straddled him properly, a sly grin on his face, did Sasuke realise that he was far from forgiven. The smaller male leaned down, capturing Sasuke's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it. His tongue ran teasingly in between the other's lips, coming in contact with Sasuke's own tongue. The blonde moaned deeply, pressing his groin against his lover's.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped as they spun around, Sasuke getting up on his knees and lifting Naruto up by the hips. The Uchiha pressed his hardening, clothed dick as the younger male wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, throwing his head back as friction reached his hot organ.

They shared a kiss, wetter than the first, standing on their knees and sinking deeper into the mattress. A pillow fell down on the floor as the taller of the two got off the bed, unbuckling his belt. Naruto watched, his eyes fixated on wherever his boyfriend's hands were. Blue eyes followed pale hands as they undid the button and zipper on the pants. His lips parted as the expensive pants fell to the floor, and he proceeded to shrug off the shirt he had been wearing.

Naruto's hand travelled down over his own tan chest, down to rub over his boxer-clad cock.

Sasuke bit his lip to hide a smile, dirty thoughts running through his mind as he got out of the dress shirt he had been wearing. As soon as he was completely naked, Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with his own. The blonde tilted his head upwards to meet Sasuke halfway. It would have been an awkward stance – Naruto on his knees on the edge of the bed, Sasuke standing on the floor, leaning over – had they not been aroused.

Their lips moved, synchronised. Sasuke licked the underside of the other's tongue, soft sounds emitting from their throats. Big, pale hands came to caress over Naruto's arched back, moving down to the inside of those boxers. The tan ass was round and firm, more than pleasant to touch. The boxers slid down with the help of the blonde's hands.

Skin against skin, the smell of arousal and cigarettes in the bedroom. The sound of a Russian pop star singing reached their ears, but it wasn't registered over their grunts and gasps. Once Naruto's boxers were completely off, Sasuke's hands disappeared.

"Wh–"

Before Naruto had a chance to react, he was on all fours facing the headboard. He heard a clicking sound, recognising it to be the sound of a tube opening. He closed his eyes, only feeling the wet and chilly lubrication being smeared around his asshole. A gasp escaped him as a finger was inserted, and he pushed back to bring it deeper.

"You like that?" It sounded much like a genuine question, but they both knew that wasn't the case. It was pure mockery, seeing as both knew how much the blonde truly loved being stuffed. "My little anal whore…"

"Nngh…" Naruto gritted his teeth as the soaked finger was joined by yet another, pushing in and out. It wasn't really the prostate-stimulation that had the smaller of the two going crazy, but the idea of something up his ass – preferably Sasuke's cock. There was no point denying it anymore, and Naruto had long ago succumbed to his lover's cruel ways. "_Yes_…"

Sasuke smirked, a small huff escaping past his lips as he coated his big, throbbing cock with the cool gel. It gave a vague scent of Egyptian musk vibrating from the lube, as it had been a gift from one of his Egyptian friends a week ago. It was already associated with sex and pleasure. Perhaps he would have to take Naruto to Cairo before they returned to Japan.

As his dick was completely wet, he put the tip against the tight ass, pushing in slowly. A sloppy sound reached their ears, and Naruto moaned as the hard shaft slowly entered him. Sasuke paused as his balls came in contact with the tan ass before him, his eyes half-lidded at the tense pleasure. He put his big hands on Naruto's hips, not moving until he knew that it was okay. While he had sadistic tendencies, he would never hurt his most prized possession.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. He had pressed his face down on the covers, his voice barely noticeable. "Fuck me. Fuck–" Naruto cut himself off as Sasuke moved, his breath hitching.

The Uchiha skilfully moved his hips, pushing in and out of the younger man without difficulties. Despite his grip on Naruto, the blonde followed his movements perfectly. He could hear the other's soft moans and breathless grunts, and slowed down to an almost painful pace.

Naruto's complaint was noticed immediately as he tried to push back and forward on his own accord. A gasp echoed through the room as the blonde was spun around, their movements paused momentarily. Sasuke's big hands caressed down his sides, and he started thrusting in and out again, the bed moving with them slightly. The thrusting stopped when those big hands reached the back of Naruto's soft thighs.

"Mm– _ah_– Sasuke!"

Naruto immediately put his hands on Sasuke's broad shoulders when he was suddenly lifted up in the air. The dark-haired male took a few steps back, turning around and pushing the smaller up against the wall harshly. He was still inside of the blonde, his dick so hard that it almost hurt.

Naruto wrapped his long legs around Sasuke's waist, refraining from throwing his head back as Sasuke started moving. He clawed on the older man's back, trying to hang on. The Uchiha expertly bounced Naruto up and down, using his hips and hands. The wall would have left burn marks on his back, had it not been any wallpaper there.

It was wet and slippery, but practice had paid off and Sasuke didn't slip out of Naruto's asshole once. The blonde let out incoherent sounds, trying to get something out but not succeeding at all. Nothing but gasps, moans and whines left his throat.

Sasuke closed his eyes, glad that the hours he had spent on the gym finally paid off as he practically bounced Naruto up and down over and over with his hands on the back of those tasty, tan thighs. He placed his lips on Naruto's collar bone, kissing carelessly over the silky skin.

"Ah, ah, ah…Nnn–yes…Yes, yes, _yes_, yes, Sasu–Sasuke–"

Naruto's cries urged Sasuke to go faster, his hips moving frantically and his arm muscles working faster and faster. He cursed lowly, the friction almost too much. He was almost there, so close that he could taste it. It was building up, a teasing tickle on his insides.

Naruto was experiencing a feeling akin to Sasuke's. His muscles were tensing up, his eyes clenched close as the pressure escalated in his groin area. He clawed pathetically on Sasuke's back, as if trying to bring his orgasm nearer. The murmured words escaping his lover's mouth only intensified his feelings.

"Naru… Naru_to_…Nngh, aahh…" Sasuke forced himself to go faster, succeeding in making Naruto climax.

A long, erotic moan left the bouncing blonde as his muscled tensed up pleasurably. His toes curled, his nose scrunching up slightly and his eyebrows knitting together as his lips parted even more. He clenched around Sasuke's cock, pushing himself up and down by using his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, helping the older male orgasm.

Sasuke came, coating Naruto's insides with his hot cum. He buried his face in Naruto's neck; breathing heavily as he thrust in and out a few last times to spread his sperm around in a possessive, nearly primitive, act. He grunted, lifting Naruto higher to let his soft dick slip out. They stayed against the wall for what seemed like eternity, but couldn't have been more than a minute or two.

Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, nuzzling his nose into that dark, inky hair. He closed his eyes, letting himself be carried back to the bed. The cum on his stomach would be painful to remove tomorrow, but he was too tired to care. He let himself be spooned by the bigger male, the covers over them radiating pleasant warmth. Sasuke's strong arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him within reach.

"I'm still mad at you," he pointed out before snuggling into the pillow.

Sasuke snorted, his eyes closed as he lazily ran his thumb over Naruto's skin. It would be forgotten by tomorrow, as soon as the mess in the kitchen and in the living room had been cleaned up. Naruto didn't hold grudges for more than a few hours, and even though promises were important to the blonde, he would always come back to Sasuke.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Here is some help if you find it hard to figure out what to write in a review:

**-****o- **What did you like the most in the chapter? Did you find something disturbing?

**-o-**Did you see any glaring mistakes (grammar, spelling or wrong fact)?

**-****o-** Did you enjoy the sex-scene? Did I miss something? Is there something special that you would like to see in future lemons (positions, details, dirty talk-sentences that makes you fall off your chair)?

**-****o- **What would you like to see more off in the next chapter? Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto, the other guys, team bonding. Is there something you would like to ask – where I get inspiration from for certain scenes, why I added that in this chapter or if you simply have a question about something that wasn't clear enough?

If you take these questions in consideration (not all of them necessarily, but one or few) it might be easier to leave a review.

I always respond to reviews, the only exception being flames and comments with nothing but an "update soon!" (I'm going to update in my own pace whether you say that or not).

Please do leave a review if you have the time (you know you do), since I updated so quickly! Thank you very much for reading! :)


	3. The Plans

**Welcome to chapter three of Uchiha's Eleven. Thank you all for the reviews! They made my day :)**

* * *

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

* * *

**Chapter three:** The Plans

**

* * *

**

**January 1****, 2010**

Sasuke woke up with a warm body next to him, just the way he liked it. His entire body buzzed pleasantly, reminding him of yesterday's activities. Had he been a light-weight, his head and stomach would probably have been roaring and aching, but thankfully enough, the party last night had been rather tame. They had decided to leave early to celebrate New Year in their own way. Besides, they had decided to go to the country side early, to Sasuke's manor.

The Uchiha hugged his lover tightly, warmth radiating from both of them. The bedroom was a mess – Naruto had succeeded in tripping over a cord to one of the lamps in the window, pulling down not only the lamp, but also a plant and a frame with a photograph. It wouldn't be fun to clean that up – luckily, he had hired a cleaning lady to clean the apartment twice a week, since Naruto refused.

"Mm…Let go." Naruto squirmed, trying to get out of Sasuke's tight grip. His eyes were still closed, but he turned around to lie face to face with the older man. He pushed himself up against Sasuke's muscled chest, seeking warmth. "Go make breakfast."

Sasuke snorted, refusing to obey orders from the young blonde. Instead, his hand sneaked downwards, over Naruto's stomach and down to–

"Oh my God, stop it, you pervert!" Naruto got out of the bed in half a second, a disturbed expression on his face. He made a grimace, the hang-over finally washing over him. "Ugh, my _head_."

The blonde turned and walked out of the bedroom, and Sasuke tilted his head, admiring the tan ass before it disappeared into the kitchen. He lay back, closing his eyes. A smirk creeping up on his features as he heard the blonde search for pain killers. He snickered upon remembering that the pain killers were already put in their packed bags, far down under all clothes.

Sasuke decided to let Naruto search for a little while longer.

* * *

**January 2, 2010**

Naruto had only been to the manor once before. It had been early summer at the time, and they had only stayed over for two nights. Now, they were going to use the manor as headquarters for the coming months, and they were probably staying for at least a month or so. Naruto didn't view it as a problem – their bedroom was bigger, there were a lot of bathrooms and the air conditioning was always perfect.

It was built in a western style, almost Victorian, as it had been popular when his grandparents had it built. Sasuke had renovated it himself, two years ago, when he figured out that it could be great to have a place like it. At the time, he had also wanted to impress Naruto with all his money and property. Yet, even though it was practically perfect, he avoided coming here.

It was cleaned regularly, but very unused. It reminded him of his childhood summers, of his murdered parents and his psychopathic brother. Naruto often stated that it was a miracle that Sasuke was as sane as he was.

"I think it grows every time we get here," Naruto pondered, letting go of his bags.

"You've been here _once_, moron." Sasuke resisted the urge to chuckle. The blonde stuck out his tongue before getting up on the snow-covered grass and standing on his hands. Sasuke smirked at the childish act, thinking that Naruto looked good even when he was trying to walk on his hands. Such a catch.

Instead of waiting for Naruto, Sasuke picked up the two duffel bags from the gravel road and started walking down the avenue by himself. He glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes when Naruto fell over and landed in the powdery snow. The blonde would definitely get sick if he kept that up.

The house did seem bigger than he remembered it, though. There were at least ten guestrooms, with five bathrooms in between them, so that two guestrooms shared one bathroom. Before he had them renovated, all guestrooms had been decorated with furniture and textile from the seventies. Now, all were plain and impersonal, more like a hotel room. He had been questioned when he stated his will, but he had denied the home designer to add something 'personal' to each guestroom.

"Oi! Wait up!"

Sasuke didn't wait. He had just reached the thick entrance doors. He dropped the bags, digging up the keys from his pocket. There were two locks – one manual, and one electronic. It had been quite expensive to have it installed on all the entrance doors, but it was worth it since it allowed him to sleep peacefully during the nights he spent here.

He put in the card, and soon, the light turned green. He opened the door, picking up his own bags and Naruto's before entering. It looked just like it had done last time. There was a big painting of his parents on the right wall, one of his grandparents on the left. The similarities between his parents and grandparents were striking. Both his father and grandfather wore military uniforms, medals covering their chests, while his mother and grandmother wore beautiful wedding dresses.

Sasuke was very tempted to put a wedding dress on Naruto and have a painting made of them. Unfortunately, Sasuke never did join the army. He did the mandatory years, but had no real medals to show. Naruto had one, he was aware of, for heroic actions. It was rather cute, Sasuke thought. At the same time, he felt a bit jealous over the fact that Naruto had something he didn't.

"It's cold!"

Sasuke turned around, his eyes leaving the portrays. Naruto was shuddering, his hair and clothes wet. "I told you to get a jacket."

"It's in the car," Naruto explained, still shivering.

Sasuke didn't even sigh, and he turned around again to study the hall. It was big and bright. The wall straight forward was empty, but there was a small balcony with joint stairs, one on each side that climbed along the walls down to the floor. When you walked up there, you got the guestrooms, and with another flight, to the master bedrooms. Last time he had brought Naruto, the blonde had gotten lost because of all the stairs. It was rather amusing, in Sasuke's opinion.

"Go and take a shower. I don't want a sick person around me." Sasuke pointed towards the stairs. "To the left, Naruto."

"Yeah, sure." The blonde picked up one of his bags, turning and walking backwards so that he could grin at his lover. "If you weren't acting like a prissy bastard, one could almost believe that you're worried about my health."

Sasuke didn't comment it. Of course he was worried about Naruto's health. Even though the blonde had a great immune system, when he got sick, he got really sick. A sick Naruto meant taking care of expensive hospital bills and a lot of time would be wasted. The latter was the worst – time was something Sasuke didn't have extensive amounts of.

The blonde disappeared, and Sasuke picked up the grey duffel bag that belonged to him. He hadn't brought any clothes, seeing as he had a fair amount of suits and dress shirts here. He walked through the hall, entering the big dining hall. The ceiling was high, a crystal chandelier hanging glamorously over the dark, long dinner table. It was made of oak, the chairs heavy as he pulled out one to sit.

He put the bag on the table, unzipping it to unpack right there. He figured that this room would function the best as base for Nara and Akimichi – there was a lot of room around the table and it was bright thanks to the many, big windows.

He picked up a laptop, some cords and cell phones. A few manuals and speakers were there as well, but he let them be for the moment. Shikamaru and Chouji could decorate the room as they wanted when they arrived next week with their computers and televisions.

He flinched when his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. The caller ID was familiar, and he answered without formalities. "Good morning."

The caller chuckled warmly, which pleased Sasuke a little more than it should have. _"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine, thank you, sir. Naruto and I just arrived." Sasuke stood up, leaving the technology on the table and walked out of the dining hall. "How may I help you, sir?"

"_You see, Sasuke-kun,"_ the older man said slowly, _"I just wanted to make sure that you were both alive and well. How is business doing? I heard something about Depend Services on the radio last night."_

"Business is great," Sasuke replied effortlessly. "There is a promotion hanging in the air, and I'm quite sure that I'm pretty close to it." Even though it was a lie, Sasuke made sure to add as much pride as he could in the air. He wanted the other to be proud of him as well, fake promotion or not. The older male had no idea what he was doing for a living, which was for the better. Sasuke walked up the stairs as the other spoke again,

"_And Naruto? Has he managed to keep this job?__" _It was obvious that the other was a bit worried about Naruto not being close to Sasuke and being unemployed. Then again, the worry was granted – Naruto had had a tendency to switch jobs and company frequently before he met Sasuke._ "I know very well that he isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but perhaps he'll stay at the office with you for a while longer?"_

"I assure you, sir, Naruto is more than capable of getting coffee and answering phone calls. He's doing very well."

Sasuke smirked, reaching the stairs that led to the third, top floor. Naruto had been working at _Depend Services_ – a law firm – when they met each other, Sasuke as a client and Naruto the secretary. Even though they hadn't talked much about Naruto's past job there, the Uchiha knew that Naruto had used his _oral skills_ to get the position.

"_I'm glad. I'll see you around Easter, right? My darling is excited to meet you again."_

"Of course. Say hello from me. Good evening, sir."

"_Good evening, Sasuke-kun."_

A monotone _beep _told Sasuke that the other had hung up. He put the phone in his pocket and shrugged off his suit jacket, unbuttoning his dress shirt quickly. He opened the door to one of the bathrooms, hearing the water pouring in the shower. A small chuckle escaped his lips, and he dropped the white shirt on the marble floor, unzipping his pants. He hung the pants over the Jacuzzi that wasn't used and headed to the shower.

"Aah!" Naruto yelped in shock when the glass door slid open and his lover stepped inside. "What the fuck, you jerk! I almost had a heart-attack!"

A scared Naruto was an aggressive Naruto, and Sasuke stepped aside to avoid getting hit. He stepped in under the water, warmth raining over his tense muscles. He had driven from the airport to the estate, and driving with the blonde was never pleasurable. It meant pee breaks, coffee breaks, sugar breaks and sex breaks. The energy just never ended.

"What the–" A gasp echoed in the shower, bouncing against the marble walls. Sasuke growled, slapping Naruto's hand away from the cold water knob. The water soon returned to the warm, soothing temperature. "You little _fucker_."

"_Little_?" Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm as tall as you!"

Sasuke smirked. The blonde was almost as tall as he was, true, but he was far from as toned and muscular. Naruto was more interested in jogging, while Sasuke had been swimming since he joined the swim team in high school. For this, the raven-haired swimmer was grateful – otherwise, Naruto wouldn't have had such a slender figure.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your ego," Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto grinned, grateful for any kind of apologise.

"You should make it up to me, y'know," the blonde suggested and took a step closer. His flat stomach brushed against Sasuke's, and wrapped his tan arms around Sasuke's neck. "Right? Right?"

"Right. Of course, you're right." A big smirk sneaked up on the Uchiha's handsome face, and Naruto smiled slyly. "Let me make up for my unfairness."

* * *

**January 4, 2010**

"Mm, come here, my sexy bastard." Naruto laughed, pulling at Sasuke's hands. "I want to get something to eat."

The criminal let himself be pulled, faking indifference. Somewhere, deep down, a familiar, tickling feeling made itself known. Sasuke knew very well that this was the feeling that made the blonde's antics bearable. Without this pleasant vibe in his body, he would have kicked Naruto out long ago. "Don't pull, moron."

Naruto let go, sticking out his tongue and jumping up on the granite counter. "Jackass. Make me something." The whine was annoying, but it was something that Sasuke had gotten used to long ago. Naruto always complained loudly. "I want you all to myself before those dimwits get here."

Sasuke didn't answer, mostly because he didn't want Naruto to detect the warmth that flooded through him at those words. Instead, he gave a curt nod and picked up the phone. "I'll order ramen if you promise to stay away tomorrow."

"Ramen? Really?" Naruto jumped off the counter, pressing his flexible body against Sasuke's.

The Uchiha nodded. The smile that reached those blue-eyes made Sasuke want to shake his head, just to see if they'd get sad just as fast. "Promise me first."

Naruto pouted, muttering childishly, "It's not like I want to meet them anyway!"

Sasuke dialled the number to the take-out downtown. "Promise me, Naru."

The blonde spun around, his back against Sasuke's chest as he leaned on the taller man. "_Fine_. I promise I won't bother you while you play big, bad criminal."

* * *

**January 5, 2010**

Shikamaru and Chouji arrived late that morning, just as Sasuke had said. Naruto was still sleeping, so he was at ease when he greeted the two hackers. Chouji was holding two bags, a lollipop in his hands so that he still could get sugar into his body. Shikamaru seemed to be half a sleep, but he had a heavy-looking bag on his back. Sasuke didn't even ask if they wanted any help carrying them, seeing as Shikamaru had never liked him anyway.

"When are the others arriving?" Chouji asked around his candy, putting the bags down on the table next to the equipment the Uchiha had put there days before. He didn't seem bothered when he didn't get a reply, and instead started unpacking. Computers, documents and files were put on the table. Chouji held up a thin game console, and Sasuke frowned. "Do you have a TV we can have in here?"

"…Yeah. It's upstairs, down the hall, second door to the left. If you want it, get it yourself."

"Aww..." Chouji put the game console down and walked out of the room, determined to get the TV downstairs without their help despite Sasuke's rudeness. Once the plump boy left, Shikamaru spoke up,

"Who are you living with?"

Sasuke scowled. "No one," he lied. He had never told anyone that he was in a relationship. He wanted it to stay that way, for several reasons. "Since when do you care about my social life, Nara?"

"I don't." Shikamaru shrugged, the ponytail swaying on top of his head. "I was merely curious about the sneakers in the hall. Surely you don't have such small feet?"

Had Naruto been around, he would have kicked the brunette out for suggesting such a thing. The blonde had quite the complex about his height and weight. He had always been scrawny as a kid, and Sasuke guessed that it was still there, mentally. "Don't tell anyone."

Perhaps the icy tone had been unnecessary, but he hadn't counted on Shikamaru to actually be offended by it. The Nara shrugged, continuing to unpack all his electronic equipment. "No need to be such an ass, Uchiha. You bothersome fuck."

Sasuke walked out of the room, hearing footsteps on gravel. He had expected the others to arrive later, perhaps this afternoon, but it didn't matter. He could practically smell the feminine perfumes before he opened the door. Ino and Sakura stood there, dressed in expensive-looking jeans. Sakura wore a cute blouse, a pink, flowery pattern reflecting her sweet persona under her thick, beige winter jacket. Ino wore a more challenging tank-top under her black trench coat, a smile on her face.

"What a beautiful mansion, Sasuke," Sakura complimented. "Is it yours?"

"Yes." He stepped inside, letting the girls enter the hall. "Where did you park the car?"

"Oh, we took a taxi. Figured it'd be stupid to rent a car at the moment. Anyone could find out the location of it," Ino drawled as she kicked off her boots and hung her coat away. "Is Shikamaru and Chouji here? I haven't seen them since Russia!" She giggled and ran off to the dining hall, following the sounds of someone starting computers.

"How're you doing, Sasuke?" Sakura took off her shoes and hung her jacket next to Ino's. "I heard that you left a party with someone at New Year's. Was it someone special?"

"No, just another nobody."

She didn't believe him. It was obvious by the way her emerald eyes twinkled, and she offered a sly smile. "Did you pick him up at the party or did you know him before?"

"Suddenly, everyone seems awfully interested in my love life." It was said with a hint of frustration, and Sakura giggled. Her pink-hair was a little ruffled from the wind outside, and she proceeded in combing it with her fingers. She didn't question who else had wondered about the secret lover, and instead continued,

"I don't think that it's strange. I mean, we haven't seen you for about two years. After the last hit against that casino in Shanghai, you disappeared from this side of the planet. What were you doing, really?"

Sasuke turned around and walked out of the hall, his steps echoing as he entered the – now messy – dining room. Chouji had, with help from Ino, managed to get one of the televisions downstairs, and they were now plugging the console in. Shikamaru was sitting on one of the chairs, slumped slightly and his dark eyes running over the screen of the white laptop before him.

"For how long are you staying?" Sasuke sat down next to the brunette, ignoring the fact that Sakura hadn't followed him and probably was looking through the manor for something to gossip about. TenTen and Hinata were arriving with Neji in an hour or so, and Sasuke knew that hell would break loose when the females met once again.

"I packed for a night, unless you'll let me borrow your washing machine. Then I've packed for a lifetime."

Sasuke chuckled, but he knew that Shikamaru was serious. He wasn't a needy person, something that the raven-haired male appreciated. "The guestrooms are set for you, if you feel the need to take a nap."

Shikamaru abruptly stood up, nodding his goodbye to Sasuke before heading out of the room. The Uchiha easily figured out that the brunette was planning to take a nap, as offered. Instead of being worried about Shikamaru looking through the manor much like Sakura was currently doing, he felt very calm about letting the lazy-ass in anywhere. Shikamaru just didn't care.

* * *

**January 6, 2010**

It was a quarter past midnight, and the dining hall already looked like a camping place. The only thing missing was a camp fire in the middle of the room and someone pulling out an acoustic guitar, though, it was highly unlikely that anyone in the room owned a guitar, less likely that they knew how to play it.

There were electronics everywhere on the oval, dark table. Shikamaru was sleeping on the floor, having been too lazy to go to his guestroom. Chouji and Kiba, who had arrived with Shino a few hours ago, were eating chips and playing videogames. Hinata, TenTen and Ino were listening intently to something Sakura spoke of. Both Neji and Shino looked tired, their slumped postures indicating so.

All in all, it reminded Sasuke awfully a lot of a day care, where he was the teacher trying to keep everyone from hurting themselves while playing. It was tiresome, but he was used to it. Naruto's endless energy often caused them unnecessary trouble.

"It took three hours from closest air port, and the cab driver _smoked_. _In the car_."

Sasuke looked up, revealed to see that Neji wasn't complaining to him, but to the Aburame. He stood up from the table, shutting down the laptop and took a few steps to the door. "I apologise, but I have to retire. I've been… busy, the last couple of days. I'm afraid I'm too tired to be social."

Kiba snorted. "Skip the fancy talk, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, aware of the fact that they all saw through his polite manners. They knew him better than that. Despite his background, Sasuke never was one for traditions and respectful approaches. "Fine then. I'm going to bed. Don't wreck my house."

Ino laughed, as if it was absurd that eleven criminals were capable of wrecking the estate. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes and instead exited the room. He hurried up the stairs, reaching the third floor a few minutes later. He unbuttoned his dress shirt on the way through the corridor, not even glancing on the pretty pictures on the walls. When he entered the bedroom, he wanted nothing but creep into the bed and sleep.

"_Finally_."

Sasuke sat down on the bed, next to where Naruto was lying. The blonde was reading a newly published magazine, fashion commercials and comics mixing in a horrible way. Sasuke didn't read magazines, and probably never would understand what was so exciting about gossip. He gripped the magazine and pulled it out of Naruto's hands.

"Hey! That's the only entertainment I have!"

"Not any more." Sasuke leaned down, planting a kiss on Naruto's cheek when the other looked away. "I'm just going to brush my teeth. Then you're all mine."

Sasuke stood up, heading for the bathroom. Naruto rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers and pointing over at the magazine on the floor. "Give it back, ass."

Sasuke looked down on the magazine by his feet. He then proceeded in calmly exiting the room. Naruto's curses sent pleasant shivers down his back.

* * *

**January 7, 2010**

The next day, after waking up next to his lover, Sasuke went downstairs. The smell of coffee and toast reached his nose, accompanied with the noise of people talking. Sasuke was a morning person, thank all deities, but he certainly didn't enjoy being social. He preferred waking up with Naruto and eat a small breakfast with the blonde. Now, after a quick shower, he went into the kitchen to see eleven others.

Sakura was standing by the brewing tea pot, waiting, glaring a hole into the wall. Her hair was combed neatly, and the clothes on her were clean. Despite this, she looked dangerously tired and grouchy. Ino looked pretty much the same, sitting by the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. Neither female recognised him as he entered.

TenTen looked up, having been reading the same newspaper as Neji. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Morning," he said calmly and sat down. Hinata nodded meekly, and he offered a small gesture of acknowledgment. Neji seemed to be as grumpy as Ino and Sakura, not even looking up. Sai was doodling on a piece of paper, bread crumbs littering his art. Kiba and Shikamaru weren't present, and Sasuke assumed that they were still sleeping.

After breakfast, Sasuke went upstairs with breakfast for his loved one. He didn't want the blonde to meet the others until the deal was sealed. Not until they were officially working on bringing Akatsuki down, not until he was sure of their loyalty. After that, he'd let the blonde meet them.

"You're so paranoid," Naruto mumbled as he accepted the coffee. "I'm not complaining, though. You'd never make me breakfast in bed otherwise."

Sasuke didn't even know how to answer that one. Instead, he kissed the blonde and went downstairs. By then, Shikamaru was preparing the dining hall with the others. Sasuke sat down next to the genius, "Is the plan completed?"

"Even though the deadline you gave me was disgustingly short, _yes_."

Sasuke blinked, turning to face the other man. "I gave you several weeks, Shika. How is that disgustingly short for someone like you?"

"He needs a lot of sleep," Chouji said from the other side of the table. "And this is Akatsuki we're talking about – it's nothing like the casino in Shanghai."

Sasuke fought the urge to hit the plump boy over the head. He knew very well that it was Akatsuki they were dealing with, and that this was a whole new level. He knew that perfectly well. He didn't need an orange-haired computer hacker to question his intelligence.

Once everyone had settled down, Shikamaru had prepared drawings of Akatsuki's new building and put them on the centre of the table. All eyes were on the complicated drawings, but Shikamaru spoke anyway. "We'll start by planting bugs in there. Mini-cameras and those little hearing things from Aburame that came out over Christmas."

"How? It's not like we can waltz straight–"

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba."

Shikamaru continued, offering a small smile Ino's way in gratitude. "I need two or three that are capable of acting as construction workers and won't have any problems installing them in the walls."

Shino raised his hand, correcting the sunglasses on his nose. "I'm the one who created the bugs – you won't be able to install them. I want Kiba with me. We'll do fine on our own."

Shikamaru typed quickly on his laptop, nodding in agreement. Sakura, known for her big brains, spoke up, "But if this fails; if they discover the cams, we're screwed, right?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not really. There are different ways of getting information from people. Listening and tracking them would be the best way, but I have a thousand other ways planned in my mind."

Sakura nodded, trusting the other to know what he was talking about. She glanced at Sasuke, wondering what other way would be used as a second choice. Sasuke looked away, not willing to admit that he was as clueless as she was. "Continue, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah. When the bugs are there, then we'll figure out what time and what firm they'll use to transport all their stuff to the new HQ. Once this is known, we'll see if we can bribe the drivers or if we have to use plan B. We'll get to that later–"

"This isn't informative at all," Neji spoke up coldly. "I feel rather unapprised, to be honest, Nara-san."

"Troublesome Hyuuga." Shikamaru sighed, sending a tired glare to the long-haired man. "I'll tell you once we know how the bugs work out, got it?"

Before Neji could open his mouth to send indirect insults with acute precision, Sasuke cut in smoothly, "Don't."

Neji relaxed quietly in his chair next to his cousin, who sent him a comforting look. The Hyuuga remained silent. Shikamaru didn't look smug, his bored facial expression always present.

"Sai, you'll pretend to be a client of Akatsuki. Can you do that, Sai?"

The dark-haired artist smiled politely, "Of course, Shikamaru-san. I will call a few friends to set some rumours about me. It would be easy if I seemed new in town, no?"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Ino frowned in confusion, flipping her long ponytail behind her shoulder. "Client?"

"That'll be a good way to keep them busy while we strike, if Sai figure out a bothersome target for them to assassin. I'm sure you know how skilled Sai is, Ino." Shikamaru didn't even bother to look at his friend, and instead typed on his laptop. "I'm also counting on TenTen and Hyuuga to get us guns. We'll also need you, Lee."

"Of course! I'm ready for whatever you have planned! I will execute it with perfected ease, flowers–"

"Yeah... You and TenTen will work as protection teams, if anything would take a wrong turn."

"Cool!" Kiba was close to standing up in excitement, but Shino kept him down. "I wanna be in one of those teams, shooting down those asses! So _awesome_."

The dog-lover only got questionable glances in response before Shikamaru resumed. Those eager exclamations weren't unusual on Kiba's part. After sniffing, Shikamaru got off his chair. "I'm sure that the building will be filled with congress halls and offices. In every office, there'll be armchairs or something for the clients." Shikamaru dragged a finger over the flawless leather on the seat of his oak chair. "Probably clad with something expensive, non-washable. Like these."

"So?"

"We'll have to go back to the maker of this furniture. I need volunteers to go to whatever place they make them, to rub the insides of the furniture-costume with…" Shikamaru paused, sitting down and picking up his bag. He dug around, only to come up with a small container. "…this."

"Is that LSD? 'Cause I'm not coming near that shit _ever _again."

They all turned to Kiba, who gave a shrug, and then decided to ignore the comment. Drugs were a big no-no among the team members. Addiction meant unemployment. No one could trust a druggie.

"It's not drugs, asswipe. This is extremely flammable liquid. It was bothersome to find this cheap." He put the container on the table and picked up a pair of old blue jeans. "You just rub it in, like this." Shikamaru poured the liquid on the inside of the jeans and rubbed the fabric together. Sasuke stared, worried about staining his beautiful oak table.

"What is it, exactly?" Shino asked, fixing the sunglasses on his nose.

"Allyl alcohol. I wouldn't drink this. The flash point is around twenty-three degrees Celsius. We'll just have to mix with their air conditioner a little and wait for a _boom_."

"And you rubbed it in inhere?" Sakura stood up, her eyes twice as round as per usual. "Have you gone mad?"

Sasuke blinked, shocked that he hadn't thought of it. He didn't consider the Nara dumb. Shikamaru simply snorted, "of course not. This was just water. Like I'd carry such troublesome stuff in my bag when I know there are morons among us."

"Hey! I'm no moron!" Kiba stood up, pointing his finger at the genius. Sasuke snorted.

"And yet, you were the only one dumb enough to feel accused."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Questions for this chapter:**

Was there something you liked/disliked in this chapter? Perhaps a sentence that had you wondering something or a dialogue that had you frowning.

Is there something you would like to see more of/less of in coming chapters? Sex, dialogue, details or a particular scene that you would like to read?

Is there something from the movie that you would like to see written with SasuNaru in this fic?

**A/N:** Feel free to add _suggestions _in your reviews (what would you like to see?) – it would make my week. If there's something you want me to explain further, please tell me so :) Thank you for reading!


	4. Booby Trapping

**Welcome to chapter four of Uchiha's Eleven. Your reviews had me smiling real big! Thanks, guys.**** A big, big thank you to **KyokaraMaohFan** for giving me a very good idea that will be presented later. Credit to her/him!**

* * *

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four:** Booby Trapping

**

* * *

**

**January 11, 2010**

"I'm so excited!"

Sasuke looked up at the happy tone, his eyebrows knitting together as he took off his reading glasses. He couldn't understand why Naruto was so energized. The blonde had been bouncing off the walls for the few hours he had known that the others were showing up. They were still on Sasuke's country mansion, outside Tokyo. An orange fire was keeping them warm, along with the expensive air conditioner that Sasuke had installed two years ago when he renovated the place.

Despite the thick layer of snow outside, Naruto was dressed in a pair of white jeans shorts and a tight wife-beater in light blue. There was a small – almost invisible – mark at the hem of the sleeveless shirt that told everyone that it had cost a fortune. Sasuke found it necessary to entertain his possession with the best of designer brands and the alike.

"Are they coming soon?" Naruto slumped down on Sasuke's lap as if the rest of the leather sofa didn't exist. "Ne? Tell me, you bastard."

"Yes. Why are you behaving like this? Get off me." Sasuke bucked his hips up, but didn't get the blonde to jump off him. Instead, Naruto pushed down and moaned. "I don't have time for this. _Get off_."

Naruto spun around, straddling his older boyfriend with a playful smirk. "With pleasure." He grinded his groin against Sasuke's, grabbing the newspaper between them and throwing it over his shoulder. "I'll get you off too." A chuckle passed plump lips, but Sasuke's face remained stony. "You're such an asshole, Sasuke. I swear you're like an impotent old man sometimes!"

The Uchiha sent him a dirty look, but didn't say anything. "Change your clothes – you look like a whore."

Again, Naruto chuckled. He put his hands on each side of Sasuke's head, the leather against his fingertips tickling. He leaned in, their noses brushing. "But I _am_ your whore, aren't I? You always say that… 'Sides, I'm not putting on a suit or something dorky like that."

"Then, perhaps, you should stay in the bedroom. _Where you belong_."

Naruto got off, a pout on his face. "I'm not changing my clothes anyway, haha!" It was only to spite Sasuke, but it felt really good to rebel against the older man. Before they got together, they had had a lot of fights about everything and nothing. Nowadays, they had sex instead. Naruto cleared his throat, speaking with darker tone than normal, aiming to make his own version of Sasuke's favourite line; "Either your friends like me, or they don't."

They both looked towards the doorframe when there was a harsh knock on the front door, accompanied by the melodious sound of the door bell. "Stay here." Sasuke got up, leaving the clean living room to open the door for his team. Naruto huffed, yelling,

"Juugo and Suigetsu like me! They're your friends!"

Sasuke turned, smirking. "They're both mental."

The comment had Naruto groaning and slumping down in the sofa. He drummed his fingers against his naked, tan thigh, sighing. The blonde got up from the sofa and sat down in one of the armchairs instead, not sure what kind of people the guests were. He didn't want to risk sitting next to a heterosexual, homophobic dude. He had had enough of those for a lifetime.

He straightened slightly when he heard footsteps coming closer. Two girls entered, one with pink hair and the other blonde. They were tall and slim, average-looking with interesting twists to their outfits. The blonde wore a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Through the blouse, an exotic bra was fully visible. He knew the pink one, Haruno Sakura, to be the blonde girl's girlfriend. He recognised Sakura from Sasuke's old high school yearbook. Apparently, they had been quite good friends.

"Hi? Who're you?" The blonde girl walked up to Naruto, sitting down in the sofa. "I've never seen you before." Her bright eyes scanned him as her lover sat down next to her. Sakura's green eyes were stuck on his face, trailing over his body where her girlfriend's eyes already had roamed.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Despite his Japanese origin, Naruto always watched too much western TV. He shook hands with both females, who introduced themselves as Ino and Sakura. They seemed pretty nice, albeit a bit impatient.

"Where are you from, Naruto? I've never seen you on any of the clubs in Tokyo."

"Sasuke doesn't take me dancing too often," he admitted. Ino looked a bit smug at this, but the male blonde didn't understand why. "He prefers sport bars and other old men-places."

"I bet," Sakura answered with a smile. Naruto grinned, feeling good about proving Sasuke wrong. These girls seemed nice enough to accept him even though the Uchiha said he looked like a hooker. The pinkette put on a sweet smile. "Tell me, Naruto… For how long have you been together with Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not really good with numbers and stuff–"

"Nor does he have a good memory."

Sasuke entered the room together with four other males. Naruto recognised one of them – the one with brown hair in a ponytail and horrible posture. The man had been sleeping in the guestroom where Naruto hid his _toys_. Thankfully, the brunette hadn't awakened when the blonde grabbed his box and stealthily sneaked back to his own bedroom.

"Yo!" Another brunet, this man with skin darker than Naruto's, walked up to him and held out his big hand. Naruto smiled and took it, ready to shake it, but only to let out a yelp as he was pulled up from the armchair. "Nice to meet you, stick figure!"

"Eh? _Eh?_" Naruto's eyes widened comically. "What the–"

"Just kidding, just kidding. The name's Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. I'm the most important member in the team." Kiba's personality was warm. It was already obvious that he had some sort of macho, masculine complex. Despite this, Naruto had to fight the urge to hug the taller, stronger man. "That's Shikamaru over there, with Chouji. They know a lot about computers. This is my man, Shino."

Naruto grinned, glad to be accepted so easily. "I'm Naruto."

"You know what? You look nothing like I imagined."

Kiba sat down next to Ino and Sakura, while Chouji and Shikamaru sat in the remaining armchairs. Despite the fact that an entire sofa was free, Shino simply remained by the doorframe. Sasuke walked across the room, standing behind Naruto's armchair, ready to reach out if anything would happen. His lover was unpredictable.

"I thought Uchiha would be dating some boring, smart dude. But you make so much more sense!"

"Thanks?" Naruto's grin remained, even though he was unsure if it was a compliment or not. Sakura sighed, apparently finding Kiba annoying. Ino had already grabbed her cellphone and was texting skilfully on the touchscreen. Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes when the blonde boy didn't get the insult.

"I mean, with you, he must feel _so_ superior. Like, he's smarter; richer; older; taller; stronger and _smarter_."

It was well-known fact that Kiba talked a lot. It was both a gift and a curse. He could talk himself out of a lot of trouble, but the few friends he had were victims of his unintelligent, irrelevant chatter.

"Sasuke is not stronger than me!" Naruto almost got up, but stopped himself. Sasuke often reprimanded him for getting heated too soon. "Besides, I'm only a few centimetres shorter, if that. It's his hair." A pout formed on his face, making Kiba laugh. "And _you_ don't seem too smart either, dickwad."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks. They had a feeling that Kiba and Naruto would make good friends once they stopped arguing.

* * *

The doors were opened once again, and Sai entered with the Hyuuga cousins in tow. The tall, sickly pale man stopped only a few steps into the room, his eyes widening at the sight before him. His lips parted, white teeth visible as a wide grin etched itself on that handsome face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the obvious display of attraction, his possessive and jealous streaks turning into flames within him.

Sai wasn't bothered by the confused stares from the others as he made his way through the room and walked up to the blond in the armchair. The grin didn't disappear until he spoke up, holding out his hand politely, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Sai."

Naruto took the offered hand, thinking that Sai wanted to greet him in a western way. He was, as all in the room, surprised when pale lips kissed his hand. Naruto glanced at Sasuke's way, feeling triumphant upon seeing the glare he was sending this Sai-guy.

"You must be Sasuke-san's boytoy, no?"

"Ugh! Sai! Don't say such things!" Sakura made her way up to the pale artist, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the blond. "I know you need this job, so don't fuck it up," she hissed. They all needed the job – the life as a criminal was hard and expensive, and thus, they needed to screw someone over regularly to keep everything up.

Naruto got up from the armchair, sending Sai a dirty look. Clearly, the other was mental. Sasuke had warned about them all, as they were all a bit rough and honest. Had it been under any other circumstances, Naruto would have beaten the living shit out of the other, but these were Sasuke's co-workers.

Instead, he decided to play another card that would lead to greater pain later on, on Sai's part. Naruto leaned against the taller male, feeling Sasuke's hand enter the back pocket on his shorts. The blond sent Sai a smirk, before biting his lip and looking up at his lover. "Did you hear what he called me, Sasuke?"

"Hm." The look the Uchiha sent the black-clad artist lowered the temperature in the room by several degrees, and another team member decided to cheer them all up, in a more sophisticated way. It was obvious that Sasuke hadn't held much positive emotions towards the pale artist earlier either.

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san. Hyuuga Neji." The Hyuuga bowed, and Naruto responded accordingly. Those white eyes were rather creepy, but Naruto decided to keep quiet about it. Boyfriends or not, Sasuke didn't react well when he was embarrassed. "I've heard a lot about you."

_Liar_, Sasuke thought. Sasuke had never talked about Naruto openly before. Only now, before inviting them all to his manor, did he warn them about the kitty living with him. The blond blinked, obviously aware of the fact that his boyfriend had kept him a secret for several reasons.

"This is my cousin, Hyuuga Hinata."

The girl bowed, her dark hair falling around her face. Naruto bowed as well, a smile on his face upon seeing such a cute girl. The blond himself was the only one who failed to notice how Sasuke leaned back slightly to glance at Naruto's butt. Both Ino and TenTen tried to keep their giggles inside, while Kiba grunted to mask his amusement.

"How about we get something to eat?" Sakura asked suddenly, noticing the glare Sasuke threw Kiba's way. "Me and Naruto can go downtown to get some pizza or Chinese? Bonding, eh?"

"Pizza!" Kiba and Lee made a silly dance, causing TenTen to roll her eyes and sigh.

Sakura smiled. "Write a list and we'll go immediately."

Sai picked up a note pad from his back pocket and put a pencil to work as names of the foreign food rained over him. Sasuke gestured for Sakura to follow him out of the busy room. Once they reached the big hall, Sasuke held up Sakura's thick jacket. The pinkette put it on gratefully, sending her friend a questioning look.

"Take this with you." Sasuke dug out a black gun, of unknown calibre and brand in Sakura's inexperienced eyes. "If something happens, your head will be rolling."

"Is that how you speak to your childhood friend! A _woman_?"

"You're a lesbian, it's not the same thing," Sasuke mumbled. "Take this, make sure no one knows where you're coming from or where you're going."

The female took the gun, hesitating before putting it in one of her big pockets. "Car keys, please."

Sasuke handed her the keys to his car. "Take care. If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming for you."

They looked up as Naruto came out in the hall, holding a mile-long list in one hand and his cellphone in the others. He bit his lower lip, focussing and he put on his sneakers. "Jacket," Sasuke reminded. Naruto only opened the door for Sakura, who waved goodbye to Sasuke before getting out.

Once the doors were closed, Sakura giggled and put her arm around her new friend. "Just you and me, Naruto."

The blonde didn't know if he should feel glad or worried.

* * *

Once Kiba and Lee had assigned themselves to, under the others' supervision, make the table and take out every little thing Sasuke had in his cupboards and refrigerator, Sasuke pulled away Sai from the commotion. He gestured for Sai to enter the veranda that faced the forest behind the manor. There were a couple of lobby chairs on one side of the deck, while there was a table and chairs on the other side for outdoor meals. Heat came from the floor, keeping snow and cold away from them, installed on Naruto's request, since the blond enjoyed sitting outside no matter what season.

Sasuke motioned for Sai to sit down by the table, while he remained standing. "I know that you need this job as much as the others, Sai. I know that you're a freak of nature without any kind of social skills whatsoever."

"Then what is the problem, Sasuke-san? Is it your insecurity as a man? Perhaps because you're gay or because your dick is tiny?"

Sasuke sat down, his knuckles turning white as his hands formed fists. Had he not been a team member, Sai would have been lying bloody on the wooden floor already. Yet, Sasuke refrained. They would need Sai. "Tell me, Sai, what possessed you to hit on _my_ boyfriend, in _my_ house, when _I'm_ not even two meters away? Tell me, you disgusting _creep_."

Sai chuckled hollowly, tilting his head slightly. "Don't worry, Sasuke-san. I'm not interested in your boyfriend at all. All I saw was a pretty face, I assure you. I'd love to undress him and make him pose for me, but…I'm sure that you don't see art as disgusting, do you? I host no romantic or sexual feelings for your toy at all."

"Just stay away from him, Sai."

"Of course, Sasuke-san. You're the one sitting on my money, after all."

* * *

The car ride was quite enjoyable, Sakura speaking of her life with Ino and her interests. After a while, it appeared that she wanted to find out more about him and Sasuke. She did seem a little like a gossip girl, but he didn't mind if anyone knew. It was worse for Sasuke and his damned pride.

"You never did say for how long you and Sasuke had been together." She slowed down, passing a school area. It had taken them fifteen minutes to get to the city. "How did you meet?"

"Well, Sasuke needed a lawyer, and I was a secretary at the firm... I think it was two-three years ago. It's been a while." Naruto chuckled, thinking how hard it had been for him to cope with Sasuke's way of living in the beginning. It seemed that you could get used to anything.

"Wow, that's a long time! Must've been when we got home from Shanghai – I'm sure you've heard about our job there. Sasuke had a few problems getting back to Tokyo and then he was followed by someone. His lawyer must've been good to get him out of that mess?"

"I dunno," Naruto answered honestly. "I shouldn't say anything. I didn't really know anyone. I just made coffee and sucked– err, answered phone calls."

Sakura blinked once, before starting to laugh. "You're funny, Naruto. What on earth are you doing with a guy like Sasuke?"

"He's got money and a huge cock."

Sakura stopped laughing, a grimace slowly taking place on her cute face. Naruto sounded way too serious for her liking.

**

* * *

**

**February 23****, 2010**

The days went, the snow still a thin layer over the ground. The dining hall was warm, music coming from the television. A munching sound came from Chouji's mouth and Lee noisily drank hot chocolate with Kiba and Naruto. Naruto had been hanging a lot with Kiba, much to Sasuke's displeasure. The Uchiha's disapproval was most amusing to the others as they watched his facial expressions every time the blond laughed at something Kiba did or said.

"They're here!" Ino jumped up and down, entering the room behind her girlfriend. Sasuke smirked when he noticed both Neji and Shikamaru glance at her breasts as they bounced up and down. Personally, the Uchiha found it repulsive. He preferred seeing other things bouncing. "Try them on!"

Ino dropped a big box on the dining table, opening it eagerly. She dug out two pair of blue overalls with reflex bands around the end of the legs and arms. An orange and black logo was printed on the back, a telephone number under it. It was the official uniform for the company that was going to paint and arrange the new Akatsuki building within. She threw one at Shino and the other at Kiba.

"That's _so_ cool. I wanna work undercover too."

Naruto, sitting on the dining table, dangled with his legs. He wore a pair of skinny jeans, a Russian-styled hat made of white fur on his head. The shirt he wore was completely white, except for a small symbol on the backside, by the neck. Naruto had yet to notice the word _Bitch_ imprinted on it. It was a gift from Neji, as a joke. It seemed that the Hyuuga did have humour. Too bad that only Sasuke and Kiba found it amusing.

"Why can't I join them, Sasuke? I wanna be a construction worker too."

The others waited excitedly for Sasuke's response, as did Naruto. The Uchiha hesitated for a second – either he spoke the truth and said bye-bye to his pride; or he lied and played the roll as big bad, dominant boyfriend. He chose the latter.

"Because you're incapable of doing such heavy tasks, moron. God wanted you to keep a low profile and perfect the thing He created you to."

Kiba, sitting next to Naruto, scowled. "What's that?"

An evil smirk crept over Sasuke's lips as he said what he had to, to remain macho. "Keeping my bed warm."

"_Burned_." TenTen cackled at the blond's shocked expression.

Naruto got off the table, walking past the tall Uchiha with a strict facial expression. "Let's see who'll blow your dick tonight, asshole."

**

* * *

**

**Mars 2, 2010 **

They were all back in Tokyo. They had spent the previous night at the Hyuuga Compound, preparing for this day. Kiba and Shino were dressed in their overalls and boots. Orange helmets had been purchased, and the two had been socialising with the other construction workers for about a week now, claiming to be new at the company. It was clear.

There were about twenty floors that were to be bugged, but only one office and one congress room on each. They were still unsure which floors would be for hire and which would be used for Akatsuki. As it was now, they had plenty of time to plant the little buggers. Akimichi had taken entire February to teach his friend how to install them, and they were now ready to go.

They were standing outside the compound, the gates closed behind them. Shino and Kiba got inside the car, waiting for TenTen and Neji to close the trunk where they had put all the instruments. Sasuke was standing next to Ino and Sai, looking around for suspicious people. His rational self told him that he was being ridiculous, but he was rewarded for his paranoia when he saw Naruto running up to him from the gates.

No one else noticed the blond, and so both Ino and Hinata gave squeaks of surprise when Sasuke's lover suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped up on the Uchiha's back. Chouji even took a pause in his eating, confused upon seeing Naruto all of a sudden. The Uzumaki simply laughed at the others' shocked faces, nuzzling his nose in Sasuke's hair from behind.

"See you later, suckers!" Kiba honked the horn once before starting the engine and driving off into the Tokyo traffic.

**

* * *

**

**Mars 13, 2010 **

The bugs were planted. Since Inuzuka and Aburame didn't have to worry about doing a crappy job on laying the floor or putting up wallpaper, they lay their time on the cameras and the bugs. They were all out on Sasuke's favourite bar, being spoiled by the Uchiha for completing the first step.

The bar was perfect for someone like Sasuke. The light was dim, but not dark. There was a candle on each table, menus with snacks and drinks. The bartender was nice, but not too talkative, too busy to keep an eye on whatever sport was playing on the flat screen behind the desk. There weren't many there, besides them. A few guys by the desk looking at the baseball match, another gang of middle-aged businessmen in a corner.

Sai had also started his little show. A few of his friends had contact with the Akatsuki, and were now dropping off his name and mentioning the fortune Sai would give for the head of the man who had killed his brother. Sai would come off as a wealthy guy with the will of revenge running through his body, but without enough guts to do it by himself. It sounded good, in the others' ears.

"Can't we go home and celebrate? Sasuke?"

Naruto's lips felt good against his ear, but it was way too early to leave now. The others would be disappointed, and Sasuke was the one who was going to pay for everything. "No," he replied quietly. "Soon."

"Meh," the younger whined. "You're boring."

**

* * *

**

**Mars 15, 2010 **

They were all going back to the mansion. Tomorrow, the Akatsuki were going to move in to their offices. They were only going to bring desks and chairs. The Akatsuki had yet to open for business again, so they were only going to use one of the congress rooms. Sai had been the one to figure this out, through a friend who had spread rumours about his interest, and gotten this in reply.

The rest of the furniture would come a different week, as it had yet to be ordered. This came from a reliable source, according to Sai, but they all had their doubts. Sasuke and Naruto were on the airplane, the blond watching a movie on one of those portable DVD-players. Sasuke settled with holding Naruto's hand, his eyes closed as he listened to the stewardess bright tone as she offered all passengers drinks and what not.

They weren't all flying, as some had difficulties leaving the ground. The Hyuuga cousins were the only one with them in first class, sitting on the other side, further back. Kiba and Shino were in the economy seats, not because Sasuke was too cheap to buy them first class-seats, but because he didn't want to be seen with them. Sakura and Ino were taking a later flight, and TenTen and Lee had started their car-ride the day before.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt someone pull at his navy blue sleeve. He turned to Naruto, who had taken out the ear plugs to his movie. The screen was black, meaning that the film had ended. "Yes, Naru?"

"Say, Sasuke…" Naruto leaned forward, one of his hands put on his boyfriend's chest. "How about we visit the bathroom?"

Glancing down the isle, Sasuke stood up, offering his hand to the shorter male. "Of course."

It was with a sly smirk that the Uchiha sneaked inside one of the small bathrooms after his boyfriend. Once inside, the blond attacked his mouth. Naruto's tongue was warm in his mouth, licking over his own. When they parted, Naruto looked Sasuke over. "Do you have any lube?"

Sasuke stared dumbly at the other. "You seriously think I brought lube with me on a plane?"

"…Yes?"

Sasuke didn't speak again, and instead lifted up the slim male on the sink, making sure that the water didn't turn on. They kissed, lips moving together with wet sounds. Naruto sucking on his tongue would always be painfully hot. He groaned lowly when harsh knocking made the thin door rattle. Sasuke groaned as the blonde put his hands on Sasuke's chest, pushing them apart.

"I know you're in there! Get out, dirty fuckers!"

Naruto blinked, looking at Sasuke in confusion, since he didn't recognise the voice. Sasuke sighed, "What the fuck do you want, Inuzuka? Go back to your seat."

"Hey," Kiba roughly objected. "I don't want to hear anything about class differences, Uchiha. Just because you're a little richer–"

Sasuke unlocked the door with his free hand, the other occupied with caressing Naruto's waist. He pushed it open, a grim look on his pale face. "What on Earth can possibly be so important that you have to walk across the entire aeroplane and interrupt the highlight of my day?"

A smile slowly started to form on Naruto's face upon hearing such rude, yet oddly sweet, words leave the Uchiha's mouth. Kiba chuckled, glancing at the blond before taking a step back. "Can I have some money? I'm really hungry and those nuts are damn expensive, man!"

"Sweet Jesus," Naruto groaned and leaned back with a _thump_ as his back collided with the wall. "And here I thought Sasuke only associated with rich people."

"Hey!" Kiba scowled. "Watch your ass, you little– little… _bunny_!"

The stewardess sent them a questioning look, 'should I take care of the moron for the two rich guys in the restroom?'

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered. "You're behaving like a fool." He picked up his wallet from his pocket, handing it to Kiba. "Buy the whole plane, I don't care, just go away. You've already embarrassed yourself enough."

Once the brunet had walked away, cursing under his breath, Sasuke closed the door discreetly. Thankfully, a new Hollywood-movie was playing on the large screen, and the majority was staring at it with ear buds in their ears. The lamp in the ceiling emitted a clear shine, and Sasuke smirked. Usually, they had sex when it was dark out – doing it with the lights on was very revealing.

Naruto spread his legs without a word, making room for Sasuke to stand between them. He reached out and put his warm hands around Sasuke's neck, pulling closer and closer. They kissed. Wet, hot, pulsating kisses that drove both men crazy. It wasn't as romantic as Sasuke wished; here, in the stale restroom, he wouldn't be able to show his love and dedication on his usual way. He wasn't too good with words; but what he lacked in social skills, he made up in bed.

"Nngh-aahh." Naruto moaned around Sasuke's tongue, clearly not bothered by the scenery. His hands wandered over the taller man's body, one settling in Sasuke's hair and the other sneaking down to grope the Uchiha's butt. "Saa…"

Sasuke leaned back, Naruto leaning forward to avoid breaking their kiss. Sasuke put his hands on the blond's shoulders, forcing them apart. Their lips mere millimetres distance, Sasuke muttered, "Shut up for two seconds."

"So _bitchy_." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke took a step back, his back coming in contact with the thin wall immediately. Expertly, he undid his fly and let his erect dick come out from its prison. Blue eyes watched, fascinated by the hot organ. It was familiar and sexy: a highly appreciated body part. Naruto squirmed, getting off the faucet. He kneeled, placing his hands on Sasuke's boxers to pull them further down. "Mm…"

Sasuke's breathing became laboured when his younger lover opened his mouth widely to swallow the engorged member. Naruto's lips glistened with saliva, wrapping around the head and slowly taking in more and more. A slurping sound reached the wealthy man's ears, making the situation even more erotic. He put his hands on the back of Naruto's head, fingers sticking in blond hair.

Naruto moved back and forth in a steady pace. Sasuke grunted as a bead of sweat pooled over his temple. For a while, he let the other continue in his own pace, taking in about half of Sasuke's dick. Since Naruto wasn't good at multi-tasking, Sasuke decided to help his lover.

The big hands on the back of the blond head took a firm grip on the uneven strands. He felt Naruto relax and let himself be pulled back and forth. Sloppy, sucking sounds echoed in the small, mint-coloured booth. The Uchiha's hips moved hurriedly, causing the standing male the throw his head back and inhale deeply. Naruto had closed his eyes, not really sensitive about being pulled and pushed by his hair. Sasuke knew his limits – how much Naruto could take, how much Naruto could swallow.

"Ha-aahh…" Sasuke bit his tongue as one of Naruto's hands came up to massage the root of his cock. "Who's the bitch… nngh-_now_?"

Naruto only gurgled incoherently around Sasuke's wet dick, his other hand fondling the sensitive balls between the Uchiha's legs. The older man inhaled an uncomfortable amount of air as the soft skin of his genitals met the rough skin of the blond's hand.

Not until the pace had doubled in speed did Sasuke feel close to climaxing. His boyfriend kneaded where his mouth didn't reach, his mouth still moist and his hot breath coming out in small puffs from his nose. Sasuke moved his hips faster, helping Naruto move back and forth by pulling and pushing his head.

"Ah-h-aahh…" Sasuke's eyes clenched closed, his toes curling in his designer shoes and his stomach tensing. As his muscles flexed upon the intense pleasure, warm liquid spurted out from his cock. Breathing heavily, Sasuke let go of the hair he had been holding, trying to find himself for a moment. Blinking, he stared down at his horny lover, his sight not as blurry anymore.

Once his eyesight was as perfect as it usually was, Sasuke found himself moaning. Naruto's face was practically covered with his cum. He offered a hand to the blond, pulling him up. The Uzumaki pressed closer, his jeans-covered erection against Sasuke's drained, naked dick. The rough fabric was far from comfortable, but he didn't mind.

Pale, dry lips came to kiss Naruto's white ones. The kiss was wet, salty and with a special tang that was simply Sasuke. While the Uchiha wasn't too fond of the idea of drinking or tasting cum, Naruto was like a vacuum cleaner. He sucked and he swallowed.

They broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each others. Naruto's was slightly sticky. The blonde laughed excitedly. "My turn."

**

* * *

**

**Mars 18, 2010**

Shikamaru was practically half-asleep as he monitored the screens and technical devices. He could have handed it to someone else, but he only trusted himself and Chouji. The round man had already been on watch yesterday, and it was only fair for him to take over.

He was, however, grateful that it wasn't his task to watch the screens and listen to what was said. It was early morning, and the Akatsuki members had yet to arrive to their new offices. Neji and Hinata were sitting in front of the many screens, headset on their heads as they scanned the areas to make sure that the screens were showing the appropriate and correct pictures.

They would just tell Shikamaru which office they wanted to be connected to when they wanted to listen what was said. Hinata looked a little nervous, but the Nara knew the Hyuuga to have quite the eyes for things such as this. They could see through anything – lies, people, animals. Anything. A rumour had it that they were even able to see through walls and doors if they stared long enough. It was like a sixth sense.

Perhaps it was just good luck and intuition.

"Konan and Zetsu arriving," Neji said calmly. There was a tape recorder that caught everything that was said in the dining hall, but the two cousins were also very determined on writing down notes as well. Nara didn't mind. "They're preparing a congress room. I want sound to cam ten."

Shikamaru leaned over some cables, pressing the right button. Neji nodded his thanks, his dark eyebrows furrowing as he waited for the criminals to speak. Hinata didn't even seem curious on what her cousin was watching, busy focusing on the cameras to the offices and congress rooms. She was quite cute, Shikamaru noted. Not like her cousin at all. While she wasn't his type, it wasn't too bothersome to watch her work silently.

Neji raised one hand to silence them, as if they had been chatting. He leaned closer to the screen, tilting his head slightly and _staring_. His lips moved as he copied what the blue-haired woman on the screen had said. "Pein is in a bad mood. Zetsu is going to call a secretary. They're getting the congress room ready for…for… _bingo_."

Neji sat straighter in his chair, looking at Shikamaru with a loop-sided grin. Shikamaru stared back, his heart skipping a beat as he hoped the meeting would be concerning–

"Baikan Danzou."

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** The first part of the chapter was about introducing Naruto. Don't think that they all know him, because I wanted to keep it as short as possible for a more natural development between the character relationships.

Thank you for reading!

**Questions for this chapter**** (I hope this helps):**

Is there something from the movie or something from your plotting mind that you would like to see in future chapters? Feel free to tell me so, and I'll consider giving your idea some room and credit :)

Was the BJ okay?

Did you spot any glaring mistakes?

What would you have seen more/less of?

Is there something that is confusing you?


	5. Papa Loves Mambo

**Welcome to the fifth chapter of Uchiha's Eleven. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They keep my heart beating ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five:** Papa loves Mambo

* * *

**Mars 20, 2010**

The snow was melting. Slowly, the sun was erasing the traces of winter and cold. The snow was moving. Piles of heavy snow were driven away by men with trucks that Sasuke had hired. The Uchiha wasn't a fan of winter, nor was he particularly interested in warm summer days. He wanted the snow gone and the sun at a distance. Pieces of grass were already showing, where the men had removed big, white piles.

A man has two reasons for doing something, Sasuke believed. The first one was what they told others, the second was the actual reason.

Uchiha Sasuke liked playing God. He bathed in the fact that removing snow by a simple phone call felt as if he was changing the weather. As if the sun was getting rid of the snow for him, by his wishes.

The argument he told the criminals living with him was far less complicated. Calmly, he pointed out how the snow would melt and cause giant lakes on his perfect garden. This was accepted, even though Naruto sent him a knowing glance. The blond man was way too loyal to laugh and embarrass Sasuke by yelling out the truth.

Loyalty was greatly appreciated by the Uchiha, though trust was hardly earned.

He had received everything he needed to know about the meeting held by Pain, as had the others. It was great pleasure to hear that Baikan Danzou had been given the green, good-to-go stamp. He was an accepted client, which made everything much easier for them.

Sasuke was now relaxing on the veranda, sitting by the dinner table, staring out over the forest. Brown and grey branches were slowly getting visible through the white snow. Within a month, Sasuke wanted everything white gone from the ground. He wanted spring _now_.

His cellphone was placed on the table, next to an untouched business magazine. He was in no mood to work, even though he knew that he would gain nothing on procrastinating. He was simply enjoying the quiet pleasure of being alone, when Ino sat down in front of him. She offered a smile, which he didn't return, and then closed her eyes.

Sasuke took a sip from the alcoholic drink and continued to examine the forest a few miles away.

"Shika's making coffee in the kitchen. Y'know he's not used to being up eleven hours a day." She chuckled. Sasuke looked over at her, noticing that the small dimples in her cheeks were gone even though a smile was present on her lips. Pale blue eyes noticed the staring, and she touched her cheeks. "I had them removed with some of the Shanghai-money. Sakura still hates me for it."

"Hm."

"Shika wants you to get your ass up and hurry to the kitchen. He doesn't seem happy, and Neji have been cursing for ten minutes now."

"How come?"

Ino shrugged, taking the wine glass from him and making herself comfortable in the chair. "See you later."

He got up and walked with long steps. He walked through the living room and to the kitchen. In there, Shikamaru was drinking coffee with closed eyes. A wrinkle was present between his eyebrows, and he was fiddling with a piece of paper. He looked up when Sasuke entered, the frown deepening further.

"The bugs were noticed. They scanned the walls with–"

"Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto came barging into the room, almost colliding with his boyfriend's back. The Uchiha turned around, furious upon hearing half of the dreading news. "You must–"

"I must nothing. Fuck off, Naruto." Sasuke looked back at Shikamaru, serious expressions on their pale faces. Naruto gaped, shocked upon hearing something so rude from his lover's mouth. The Nara was rather surprised, understanding that Naruto was Sasuke's gem and not something to insult. "_Go_."

The blond man, speechless, walked out of the room.

Trying to get rid off the awkwardness that lingered, Shikamaru continued. "They scanned the entire building. It appears that they're getting help from Orochimaru."

"Fuck. Fucking cunt-bastard!" Sasuke growled, his hands clenched into shaking fists. "What is plan B? You said you had one."

"Yeah. It's not blown. Take it easy, Uchiha. I'll go get the others. Have some coffee, I made too much." Shikamaru walked out of the room, his posture as bad as always. Sasuke glared after the innocent man, not planning on taking any coffee at all. Adrenaline was already pumping through his body – adding caffeine would only have him awake for days. Thoughts raged inside of him, and he sat down by the table.

What was plan B? Would it work? He should have known better than to think that Akatsuki was naïve enough not to check the building. What was plan B? He should have known better. What did plan B involve – machine guns and tanks? Naruto knew a few with access to tanks. Rolling into the building with a tank and shoot missiles sounded very satisfying. He should have known better from the start. Tanks was the answer–

"Those bastards sure have something to think of now, huh?" Neji grumbled as he sat down next to Sasuke by the kitchen table. Chouji had entered with him, but was now in a quest for food. "Nara records everything, so we'll have the pleasure of rewinding it and watch the scene all over again. Highly amusing, had it not been on us."

"Shut up or die." Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga through his bangs, but looked away when TenTen and Lee entered with Hinata in tow. Lee waved enthusiastically, but tilted his head in confusion when he received no form of greeting in reply. Soon after the green-clad athlete and the two females, followed Sakura and Ino with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru didn't speak until Chouji had taken a seat, having roamed in the cabinets. "Where's Aburame? I'm not saying this twice."

"I think he left," Kiba said. "Ashamed or something."

"Aww, because his pretty little bugs didn't work out as planned?"

"Shut up, Ino," Kiba defended. "It's not like you–"

"My fucking God, just shut up!" Ino crossed her arms over her chest, unconsciously pushing up her boobs. Kiba stared a millisecond too long before looking away, taking on a staring contest with the olive green wall. Sasuke, despite his anger and frustration, didn't fail to notice the faint blush on the Inuzuka's dark skin.

"What is it that I am missing, my friends? I feel a lot of tension in the air that will cause nothing but our youth fading away!" Lee quieted the mumbling with his loud voice, his big eyes turned to Shikamaru.

"The bugs were visible on scan. Akatsuki checked the building," Shikamaru said boredly. Sasuke wondered how the man could be so calm. "The back-up plan is far more troublesome, but I guess we don't have a choice."

They all watched as Shikamaru put a big photo on the table. On the photograph was a boy; slim and looking much as any Japanese teenage boy. Despite the average looks, they all knew the boy to be an uprising actor. An uprising, homosexual actor.

"This boy, whatever his name is," Shikamaru muttered as he picked up a second photo, "has been seen with Hoshigaki Kisame more than once over the year. He's not the only kid that has been seen with Hoshigaki. It seems that slender, cute boys are attractive in his eyes. A weakness of sorts."

They all recognised the ridiculously tall and muscular man on the photo, standing with his arm around a much younger teen as they ordered ice cream at a coffee shop.

"What do little boys have to do with plan B?" TenTen asked, tilting her head as she sneaked the first photo down in her pocket. "We still have nothing but Sai to keep an eye on them."

"I'm a client," Sai said. "I won't be able to get anything of worth out of them. I'm just going to keep them busy."

Sasuke stared at the Nara, realisation running through him. "You're going to seduce Hoshigaki?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah. Not personally, but yeah."

"I'm in, I'm in!" Lee raised his hand, waving it around enthusiastically. The green turtleneck he was wearing stung in Sasuke's eyes. "I would love to take one of the team! I haven't been able to contribute anything yet!"

"I'm afraid that won't work," Neji said firmly. The Hyuuga smirked, glad to be able to get away with insulting his rival. "Obviously, this blue dumbass is attracted to boys with good-looks. Sorry to break it for you, Lee, but you're not suitable for this role."

"Oh."

"Who is, then?" Sakura spoke up. "Are we going to hire someone?"

"We can't trust anyone from the outside," Kiba barked. "And I'm out. I'd rather die than hang out with that creep."

"I know, I know." Shikamaru sighed. "You're too ugly for him anyway. I was thinking about someone that's more appealing. A bit submissive, but enough of a fight to become interested. Someone everyone loves, someone with people skills and a nice behind."

"Like…" Sakura looked around the table, seeing only dominant males. Sai and Shikamaru were immediately out since they had tasks of their own. Sasuke would be recognised immediately. "Like me?"

Ino laughed loudly. "The day you grow a dick, I'm outta here!" She laughed, highly amused by the idea.

"Seriously," Neji cut her off. "Who did you have in mind, Nara?"

Sasuke did not like the way Shikamaru stared at him. Dark eyes met even darker, the tired male radiating something that Sasuke couldn't comprehend. He didn't like this at all – somehow, it would turn into something ugly. Uchiha didn't do ugly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke almost bit his tongue. He stood up, his chair making a scraping sound against the floor. "_No_."

"We should at least ask him," Shikamaru said without breaking eye-contact. "It's only fair, Sasuke."

"No." Sasuke crossed his arms. "You can come up with something else. You're a genius, figure out something else _not_ involving Naruto."

"Now you're being a child, Sasuke. Y'know, he's been interested in–"

"Fuck, no."

"God, you're selfish," Ino burst out. "Selfish, selfish, selfish…"

Kiba grinned, suddenly a supporter of the idea. "Yeah, let's ask him!"

* * *

Naruto didn't react when Sasuke entered the ball room. Instead, he just sat there, staring out through the window as if he could see anything in the coming darkness. Not until Sasuke had walked across the entire hall did the blond look up at him. He didn't appear sad or devastated, but the Uchiha didn't enjoy the expression on the otherwise sweet face. Sasuke exhaled when Naruto turned back to the window, letting the older male face his back.

"Your friends asked me if I'd like to help you."

Sasuke nodded slowly, wrapping his strong arms around Naruto from behind. He nuzzled his nose into rough strands of golden blond. His eyes closed slowly, and he pressed himself closer to the boy. He took a step away from the big window, successfully pulling his lover with him.

"I said I'd think about it."

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep a comment about Naruto's unsuspected maturity inside. He spun the blonde around, holding the smaller hands in his own. Naruto looked determined. His eyes held a devious look, a sly smile threatening to make itself known. Sasuke scowled.

"I'm probably going to do it."

_Just to spite me_, Sasuke thought with a small smirk. He let go of Naruto's right hand, putting it on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto used his now free hand to wipe away invisible dirt from Sasuke's navy blue suit before putting his hand on the Uchiha's broad shoulder as well. Their left hands were held up in the air, almost the same height as their faces. They shared a small smile, recognising their position all too well.

Naruto began. He took a step back with his right foot, his eyes glittering with forgiveness and nostalgia. Sasuke followed, taking a step forward. Naruto, always filled with fire and passion, was an excellent dancer. He took a step forward, pushing Sasuke back to their previous position. Quickly, Sasuke took a step back with his blond following.

"Say no."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but followed Sasuke's steps as if they had done this for a long time. Sasuke had been the one to teach Naruto the mambo, but he was already quite skilled. He didn't doubt his skills, not until Sasuke smirked and let go of his shoulder, "twirl."

Keeping a blush off his cheeks, Naruto spun around, smoothly returning into the Uchiha's grip. And here he had been praising his dancing skills in his head. It seemed that his mind was somewhere else, as always. He kept up with the music in his head, his grip on Sasuke tightening slightly.

"For me?"

Naruto didn't answer, which infuriated Sasuke. The Uchiha's grip tightened on Naruto, but not enough to be noticeable. Then, Naruto spoke, "But I'm so bored here. All you do is work. All we do is fuck."

Sasuke paused their dancing abruptly, as if the non-existing music had been turned off. "We're dancing right now. I don't work all the time. It's just a period."

Naruto pouted. "You know what I mean, asshole."

Sasuke made a small movement, to signal that they should start dancing again. "C'mon, Naruto, dance with me." He smirked, the hand he had placed on Naruto's shoulder slowly coming up to caress a scarred cheek. "You know papa loves mambo."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I do apologise for the shortness, but it was needed to progress.

**Questions for this chapter:**

Were there any obvious errors in this chapter?

Is there a character that you'd like to see more of?

Would you like to know what I was listening to while writing in the coming chapters?

Sakura's and Ino's relationship – is there too little yuri action?

Where there any flaws in my mambo? (I don't know how to dance mambo myself.)

Do you have any suggestions for the story – scenes that you can't get out of your head; a special kink that you think will fit Sasuke's/Naruto's persona and just must be written as a lemon in this story?


	6. Sai's In

**Thank y'all for the love you send me :)**

**I'm also going to start writing what music I've listened to while writing the chapter, to share music recommendations and to let you know what kinds of moods I want to set for the chapter. I'll be writing the artists/songs in the order I would advice you to listen in. **

**Artists/songs**** I've listened to while writing this chapter****: Christina Aguilera ("Birds of Prey" and "I am"), Sha Na Na, Tinie Tempah, Pendulum ("Watercolour" and their remake of Prodigy's "Voodoo People").**

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six:** Sai's in

* * *

**Mars 25****, 2010**

Sai was a simple person. With food, shelter and a pencil, he would manage. He didn't need fancy things such as a flat screen television in every room. He didn't need an apartment as big as a house. He was fine living in the small apartment where he was now, preparing for his job.

Unfinished and finished paintings on papers and canvas where put randomly all over the bedroom, taking up more space than the bed. There were no windows in the bedroom. Instead, a lamp was radiating a soft light from the ceiling, making the sheets appear a brighter shade of grey. His ashen skin almost became one with the cream white wall, as he stood leaned against it and stared at the open suitcase on his bed. In there lay expensive clothes and shoes, imported from Europe.

The dress shirts, pants and suit jackets looked a lot like the ones Uchiha wore, and Sai didn't doubt that the Uchiha's clothes were imported as well. He always did look as if he was more important than everyone else was. Personally, Sai didn't feel much towards Sasuke. Sai didn't feel much towards anyone, unless they were modelling for him. He would love to have Sasuke model for him. Sasuke and Naruto. He would love to be the first one to capture their love on a canvas with nothing but paint.

Thinking back on the first time he met Sasuke, Sai hummed gently. It had been a day very similar to this. Few tufts of white clouds on the otherwise blue sky; the sun shining brightly, but the wind bringing cold over their bodies. The wind came from east, Sai could remember, as they had been standing by the harbour in Misawa. Sasuke had been wearing the same kind of suit Sai was putting on for the moment, but at that point, the artist had been wearing his usually attire of a belly-shirt and shorts.

Sasuke had been the first person to actually find him on his own. True that the Uchiha had asked around, but Sai was never in a place long enough to leave evidence or memories. Usually, to find Sai, one had to go by the artist's close friends, and they only told you once they had clearance from Sai himself. They lived in a dangerous world, and one could never be careful enough.

Pale fingers moved over black fabric, correcting his suit one more time before moving to put on his shoes.

His mind was back in the port of Misawa with the Uchiha. The criminal prodigy had found him, and then expressed his need for Sai to follow him. Had Sasuke not been a criminal, he would have been a great politician, Sai figured. The other followed every rule of etiquette in the books. With a simple smirk, he had charmed his way not only into your heart, but also _straight through it_.

Sai huffed, putting on his left shoe with ease. He couldn't wait to show that he was better than the young man that had found him, that day in Misawa.

* * *

**April**** 2, 2010 **

Sasuke was sleeping. Hi eyelids were as pale as the rest of his naked body, his thin lips parted. Not a sound came from the Uchiha, not a single grunt or snore. Naruto couldn't even hear heavy breathing from this distance. The blond was sitting in the bedroom, on his side of the bed, his eyes half-open and his mind foggy.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto recognised the fact that he needed to get dressed if he didn't want to become cold. The weather outside was idealistic, without a cloud in sight and a fantastic, yellow sun. Regardless of the good weather, the manor was ice cold, because of the air conditioner. Kiba had been complaining until his vocal cord couldn't take it anymore yesterday, and now, Naruto felt like doing so too.

There was a knock on the door, causing Naruto to sit up straighter and open his eyes fully. He didn't think that anyone would have the guts to go up the extra set of stairs to get to the master bedroom. Sasuke didn't like anyone being on the top floor, besides himself and Naruto.

Slowly, the young male got out of the bed and walked across the room, grabbing a pair of jeans as he did so. Another knock came on the door, and Naruto grumbled lowly as he put on the pants. He didn't open until the zipper was done. He came face to face with Hyuuga Neji, and frowned in confusion. Neji was a bit of a loony, in the blond's eyes. He said weird things concerning the future and the stars.

"Is Uchiha here?"

Naruto leaned all his weight on one foot, putting his hand on his jutting hip. "He's asleep."

"Well, wake him up then. He has guests." Neji looked a bit annoyed, his lilac eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth pointing down. "Some red-haired chick–"

Naruto grabbed a shirt from the floor before he pushed past the Hyuuga. He ran down the stairs, almost-stumbling more than once. It took him a minute or so before he reached the ground floor, panting from the exercise. He put on his shirt, not noticing that it was Sasuke's. Trying to catch his breath, he walked out to the hall, grinning big.

The red-haired chick was about the same height as Naruto, her hips narrow and her chest almost flat. She was slim; her arms muscled under the blouse. Green eyes lit up as he entered the hall. "Naruto!"

"Mom!"

He hugged her tightly, not having seen her for a few months. "You little bugger, I've missed you!" She laughed roughly, embracing him. "Your dad has been driving me nuts. It's so boring at home without you."

Naruto chuckled. While Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were highly compatible and good for each other, they had very different personas. Breathing in the scent that was purely '_mother'_, he buried his nose in her long hair. "I've missed you too."

Letting go, his mother took a step back and looked him over. "You look well," she complimented. "Your dad's worry was unnecessary, just like I said. Is the kid taking good care of you? What are you doing here, anyway? I've heard voices from in there." She pointed towards the dining hall, where the others were ordering suits and clothes from overseas for Sai.

"They're… They're, y'know–"

"Oh, hello!" Kushina had already used all her focus on her boy, and was now fascinated with a tall man coming out from the kitchen. "Hi! I'm Naruto's mom."

"Hello!" Lee jogged over to them, a toothy grin on his face and his eyes wide with excitement. "How are you? I'm Rock Lee, friend of Sasuke's and Naruto's!"

Naruto only stared as his mother and the green-clad loudmouth engaged in a speedy and loud conversation. It was so loud that the blond wasn't sure he was hearing it at all, since they were both trying to over-voice each other. He wasn't sure who was winning, only hearing a few selected words.

"Beauty!"

"Ten years old and–"

"How adorable, Uzumaki-san!"

"–all covered in–"

"Season of love!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked away, thinking that he would hear when they stopped talking and come to get his mom again.

* * *

**April 3, 2010**

"I'm glad that I'll be able to go home tonight without having to worry."

"Like you worried in the first place. That's dad's job." Naruto shrugged, leaning back in his chair and putting down his chopsticks.

They were alone at a restaurant a few kilometres from the manor. Sasuke had been hesitating in letting them go alone, but couldn't very well protest without a valid reason for his paranoia. Kushina didn't know of his line of work, and it would remain that way for her own safety.

"Yeah," the red-haired female agreed. "That's his work alright. He's been calling Uchiha once or twice a month to see that you were alive and well. You should pick up your phone once in a while, so he wouldn't have to call your boyfriend."

"Yadda, yadda," Naruto mumbled and nibbled on a piece. "Don't you have something for me?"

Kushina nodded. "Yeah, a few letters from your friend in Suna and some commercial. A phone bill." She dug around in her purse, taking up differently sized envelopes.

Naruto took them, leaving the commercial poster untouched on the table. He looked at them; their stamps and logos. One from the phone bill for the cellphone he bought when he turned seventeen. He recognised the rest of the stamps and logos, putting them in the jacket that hung on his chair.

"Why don't you tell them that you've moved out, like, five years ago? You lazy bum!" Kushina grinned, teasing her son. Naruto shrugged, picking up his glass of soda and taking a sip. One of the melted, slippery pieces of ice sneaking into his mouth. It broke between his teeth with a silent _crack_. "And shouldn't you be getting some kind of promotion at work soon? An upgrade? You've been working at that bureau for, like, two years! It just isn't like you to get stuck like that. You're too awesome – like me."

Naruto occupied himself by picking up his chopsticks and quickly putting something in his mouth. His mother waited impatiently for him to answer, crossing her arms over her chest. Once he had chewed the piece of food into mush, he had made up a lie.

"Mom, I was promoted last year. Don't you remember?" He tried to sound hurt, which resulted in his mother faking remembrance.

"Oh, yes! Now that you say it!" She laughed. "How silly of me."

* * *

**April 5, 2010 **

"Are you sure that you won't be needing me?" Naruto almost jumped up and down, watching a few members getting their shoes on.

Sai, TenTen and Lee were leaving along with Hinata. Sai was having his first meeting with Akatsuki the day after tomorrow, and Lee and TenTen were following as back-up if the artist was to be discovered. Hinata had been called home, a meeting calling her name since she was in charge of the business of the Hyuuga Clan nowadays. It was her disgustingly great net of contacts that had saved her a spot in Sasuke's team. Neji was, as Hinata, a man of connections, and had a great ability to tell who was worthy of his acceptance.

"Goodbye, my dear friends! We will meet soon again, once our task is complete! We shall meet, proud and joyful, for our success will show in hard work and loyalty!"

Neji sighed discreetly to himself, his eyes closed and his fingers rubbing his temples gently. "Shut up. Just shut up," he whispered quiet enough for no one but the Uchiha next to him to hear. "Why can't he _shut up_?"

"Good luck, boys," Sakura said happily.

"_Boys_?" TenTen smacked with her tongue. "Last time I checked, I wasn't the one eating pussy–"

"TenTen! Hurry up or we might miss our flight!" Lee took her hand and pulled. "We must hurry with our suitcases of disguise and weapons!"

Sakura sent the brunette a glare as she walked out of the hall, clad in nothing but a pink blouse and jeans. The pinkette looked over at her girlfriend, who shrugged and mouthed 'PMS'. It made Sakura smile, forgetting about the harsh words. Sasuke watched them all quietly, ignoring his boyfriend's complaints about wanting to go as well.

Shino had arrived today, around six in the morning. By eight o'clock, when Sasuke had gone downstairs for breakfast, Shino had been there, offering his apologies for the flaws in his bugs. He still looked a bit depressed, but Kiba did his best to keep the sunglass-wearing man happy. Hinata and Neji were standing next to Sasuke, silently taking in everything just like he did. The young Uchiha knew that they probably saw far more than he ever could.

* * *

**September 27, 2007**

Sasuke threw a swift glance over his shoulder before entering the tall building. Like most sky scrapes, this was busy and alive with people. Along the walls in the lobby sat cute receptionists, speaking in the phone or with clients, typing an email at the same time. Instead of bothering the females in different uniforms, he walked straight up to the elevators.

Inside was cramped, the elevator music not audible over the chatter and phones ringing. These people were busy. Busy, busy, busy, making a living and working. Sasuke calmly got out on the right floor, along with two other males who looked like lawyers.

With his hands in his pockets, he walked down the narrow corridor until he found the office he was searching for. _Tsunade_.

She was one of Japan's best attorneys, famous and rich beyond belief. She had helped a lot of people in her long time as a lawyer. Good, bad – guilty, innocent and everything in between. Nowadays, she mostly rejoiced in drinking alcohol in her office while telling others what to do.

When he knocked on the door, no one answered. He had to knock twice before his obvious presence was acknowledged. "Yeah, yeah, get inside!"

The office was small. Not by size, but from the piles of folders and papers occupying space. "Good morning, Tsunade-sama."

The busty blonde put down her small cup of sake, waving for him to come closer. He did so, taking his time in avoiding stacks of important papers. Once he was close enough, she pouted with her glossy lips. "Uchiha Sasuke. Your face is all over the news in Shanghai."

Sasuke didn't ask her how she knew that, but kept his mouth shut as she looked him over, judging his guilt.

"Your case is going to be a tricky one," she pointed out as she poured herself some sake. She didn't ask if he wanted some. "But I hear you're smart. And rich. How much are you offering?"

He dug out a piece of paper from his inner pocket, handing it over to her without a word. He had heard that she disliked hearing others speak.

"8.7 billion Yen? Have you gone mad, Uchiha?"

"No, not at all," he said blandly. He continued while she was busy studying the numbers on the paper. "I do want the best you have, though. I want to get out of this without punishment."

"Of course. Get out of here. I'll have someone to call you later. Get out, out, out. I need some time to melt this." She pointed towards the door, and he bowed before making his way back out. As he closed the door, his eyes fell on a slender man down the hall.

It was a blond, tan male, holding a stack of papers. His eyes almost seemed closed as he read what the papers said, his lips moving with the words. Long legs walked quickly towards Sasuke, but the blond failed to notice the other's presence.

The shorter male was just about to pass when he looked up, apparently hearing that someone was close. Blue eyes clashed with onyx ones. The blond stopped in the middle of a step, his bright eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "Can I help you?"

Sasuke blinked, keeping his mouth closed and his head high. "No."

"Then stop staring, fucker," the blond murmured before starting to walk again.

Sasuke continued to stare, this time at the lean back and the round behind of the other male. It was obvious that he was younger than the Uchiha, his clothes almost indicating that he was poor. The blond stopped in front of the elevator doors, still reading the papers slowly. He wore sneakers, light blue skinny jeans and an orange, knitted sweater that hung loosely around his waist and arms. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows showing off tan skin on thin wrists.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips as the younger man brought his hand up to run his fingers through his messy hair. The sleeve pooled around his shoulder, showing off muscled arms. Sasuke leaned against the wall, studying the other curiously. Even though the other looked poor and uneducated, misplaced in this building, there was something charismatic about him.

The blond didn't notice the elevator doors open without a sound, closing almost immediately again to continue its journey. Instead, he picked up his cellphone from his pocket – an old version of the one Sasuke had had when he was a teen – and dialled a number without looking at it.

He put it against his ear. Sasuke didn't move, finding rare patience as he watched the other.

"_Naa_, hi, Gaara. Can you treat me on Ichiraku's?" There was a pause as the person on the other end responded. "But I'm hungry and I forgot my wallet!" The blond looked ready to stomp his foot and scream, like a spoiled child being denied what he wanted. "_You're_ the stupid one, asshole! _Bye_."

Furiously the long-legged boy put his phone back in his jeans pocket, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his childish display. His eyes fell on Sasuke, only to stay a bit longer than necessary. Stubbornly, the blond glared at him. "You can treat me to Ichiraku's if you want to, fucker!"

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He had never been, never would be. He was a smart and intelligent man, with high education and a good reputation in his area of expertise. He would be incredibly foolish to pass this down.

With a smirk, he walked up to the slim man and stood next to him. "Why not," he said calmly. _Why not_, he repeated in his head. Though dumb and poor-looking, blonds did have more fun. And Sasuke was about to find out how true that was.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Also, the one who can figure out from where I get all the chapter titles will be dedicated a one-shot containing whatever they want. **

**Questions for this chapter:**

Where do I get all the chapter titles? (First correct answer will receive one-shot of request, see above.)

Any wrong facts? Any huge mistakes in spelling or grammar?

Is there a scene in your mind that you would like to appear in the story?

Should I make longer chapters with less frequent updates or keep it as it is?

Do you pay attention to the dates? A little, much or not at all?


	7. Baikan Danzou

**Once again, I thank you for your constructive comments!**** Welcome to chapter seven :D **

**Arists/songs I listened to while writing this chapter****:** **Ellie Goulding ("Wish I stayed"), Gackt ("Oasis"), Eddie Rath ("Karin"), Shakira ("Añoz luz", "Mon Amor").**

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: **Baikan Danzou

* * *

**April 14****, 2010**

Baikan Danzou was a calm, rich man. He was reliable and loyal, known for being able to keep quiet when the situation called for it. If you wanted to tell someone a secret, Baikan Danzou would be the one to tell. His pale, thin lips were sealed until you said that it wasn't considered a secret anymore. Even then, even with permission, Danzou wasn't one to gossip.

Danzou worked had worked as a politician, but had now taken a different path, making thick money on his dirty business. With skills in the economic department, he fooled companies and corporations to invest in his work. After that, Danzou disappeared for a time, only to appear again to fool someone new.

Baikan Danzou was nothing more than a cover. Nothing more, nothing less. He only existed because of Sai's intentions to infiltrate Akatsuki by acting as their client.

While Danzou had a reputation of being smart and quiet, Akatsuki had yet to find out how _impossible_ the man could be. Dressed in a suit, a navy blue tie around his neck, Sai felt more like Sasuke than Danzou. So, Lee and TenTen helped him stuff a pillow on the inside of his white dress shirt.

With a beer tummy and moustache, Sai felt more like Danzou. Standing outside the newly built sky scrape, he put on the horn-rimmed glasses and ruffled his grey-tinted hair. He kept from laughing, knowing that he looked like a fat, old man.

With a deep sigh, his moustache tickling his upper lip, Baikan Danzou walked inside.

Akatsuki had twelve official members. Danzou had met four of them so far. He was sitting in one of the congress rooms, occupying himself with fiddling with his papers.

Kakuzu and Hidan, two strange men, were sitting on the other side of the table. They were both tall and muscular, Kakuzu keeping himself hidden by wearing a strange piece of clothing around his face. He was holding a calculator, lowly counting something. Hidan was smirking as he drummed his fingers on the table, his eyes resting on Danzou's figure. The grey-haired man was a believer of Jashin, making him unpredictable and dangerous. Sai had noticed this when Hidan introduced himself to Danzou.

Two more members were in the room, completely silent. Akasuna no Sasori, a red-haired boyish looking man. Sasori had the voice of a young man, but his height and stature could deceive anyone into believing him to be an innocent teen. Next to Sasori sat Deidara. The long-haired blond man was only quiet because he was busy playing with clay.

So much for dangerous criminals.

The door was opened again, and all stood up as Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi entered. Kisame wore a shit-eating grin, as if Itachi had said something incredibly funny before they entered the congress room. However, this seemed impossible as Itachi held no signs of amusement. On the contrary, Sai noticed the small scowl that was barely there.

Danzou bowed as Itachi and Kisame acknowledged him. The tall, monster-looking man had a blue tint on his skin, and Sai wondered just what it was. An illness, a full-body tattoo? Dirty images appeared before his dark eyes when he accidently stumbled over the thought, 'is he blue _everywhere_?'

Resisting the urge to gag, Danzou kept still. He glanced at Itachi, who stared right back. The Uchiha was both much alike and unlike his younger brother. They shared the same colour of skin and eyes, but their hair-colour and body figure were different. Whereas Itachi's hair had taken a grey tint – 'stress?' – Sasuke's hair was almost blue in the sunlight. Whereas Sasuke was tall and muscular, Itachi was lean and slightly shorter. Itachi's face had a rounder shape, which could have made his appearance gentler, had he not been wearing that dull expression.

"Pain isn't showing up, guys," a female voice came from the door. Danzou looked up at her. She was kind of pretty, with a smooth expression and her hair a blue page-cut. She wore a discreet blouse and a knee-long skirt, her suitcase indicating that she was more than a secretary. The make-up on her face was very suitable for her appearance, some eyeliner blended with an almost navy-coloured eye-shade.

She smiled politely directly at him, bowing. Sai made sure too look as flustered as possible when Danzou stood up – even though Sai hardly found other people attractive, Danzou probably did. He bowed, correcting his moustache while he did so.

"Konan," she introduced herself. "You're Baikan Danzou. Welcome." She sat on his right side, picking up a few documents. "Zetsu and Tobi are busy at the moment, but you'll meet them later. Here, I prepared a contract. Of course, it still needs to be filled in and completed, but hopefully, you'll accept it."

* * *

**April 16, 2010 **

When Neji answered the phone, he was glad to hear that it was TenTen who had been appointed to report today. Listening to Lee yesterday had made his ears bleed, and he had had a very hard time understanding what their status was. Sai had requested to speak with Shikamaru the day he met Akatsuki, and the Nara had listened intently before re-telling everything to the others.

"_Another day in paradise,"_ TenTen said sarcastically. _"Almost makes me wish something would happen so I get to use my new Kukri."_

"Why not stab Lee a little?" Neji suggested. "If I have to endure one more mission report from him, both he and I will meet the Gods earlier than expected."

"_You don't believe in God, jerk. __So, Sai was out doing some business today as Danzou. I followed while Lee stayed at the apartment. I kept in the background, but my services weren't needed. Everyone seems to love this fat, hairy dude."_

"Hmm," Neji agreed. "I will inform Nara of this. Have a good evening, TenTen."

"_You too."_

They hung up, and Neji glanced over at Shikamaru, who was half-asleep. Hinata was next to him, unsure if she should wake the other up or let him be. Neji merely kicked the brown-haired genius, causing the Nara to jump awake. Once he was sure that he had Shikamaru's attention, he informed him of Sai's success.

* * *

**September 14, 2007**

Sasuke grabbed his bag, sweat running down his forehead. Not thinking straight, he hurriedly put his suit jacket in the bag along with the disgusting amount of money. Dressed only in pants and a white dress-shirt with rolled-up sleeves, Sasuke wiped some of the sweat away, zipping the duffel bag shut.

He could hear the sirens clearly. He knew that the others had made a beeline, just like himself. Now, it was just a matter of getting out of there undiscovered. The hotel they lived on was placed only a kilometre or so from the casino, to which the police were heading.

He grabbed his already packed suitcase, which had been waiting patiently by his door since yesterday. Leaving the luxurious room, he entered the corridor. Shock filled him upon seeing Ino waiting for him. She still wore the purple dress from last night.

"C'mon, c'mon," she hissed angrily. "Sakura wouldn't leave without you, but I managed to get her out with TenTen and Kiba."

"What are you doing here then?" he asked, not understanding her presence. Ino wasn't too found of him because of his past with her girlfriend.

"I told her I'd look after you. Otherwise, she wouldn't have left." Ino was only holding her purse, her bags probably leaving the city already, along with Sakura and the others. "C'mon, now. I saw a car stop here a few minutes ago."

"Do you know any Chinese?" he asked her. She threw a dirty look over her shoulder. Despite her pumps, she still managed to walk fast. By the looks of it, she didn't know big amounts of Chinese. "If they talk to you, let me handle it, okay?"

"Whatever, man. I just want to get out of here, suspicious-looking or not."

They reached the lobby, seeing two cops talking to the receptionist. Otherwise, it was empty. It was early in the morning. Either the hotel guests were still out partying, or they were sleeping. Sasuke had hoped for more people in the lobby. It would have made everything much easier.

"_Wei_, _teng_!"

Both Sasuke and Ino froze at the demand, the blonde's grip on her purse tightening as the uniform-clad police walked over to them. They were clearly not in a good mood, looking impatient and tired. Sasuke turned around, asking in fluent Chinese, "Is there anything wrong?"

The officer stared at him as if he was stupid, "Passport."

Sasuke picked up his passport, mumbling for Ino to do the same. Once they opened their passports, revealing their identities, the cops smacked their tongues impatiently, asking where they were heading and why they were going so early in the morning.

"Family emergency," Sasuke lied. "We must go back home immediately."

Ino was sweating just as much as Sasuke did, and she grasped the sleeve of his dress shirt, her nail polish leaving marks in the expensive fabric. At the moment, he didn't mind. If they got out of this mess, he'd burn all of his clothes as a sign of gratitude to the Gods.

"You must follow us to the station."

Ino gasped, putting her hands in front of her red-painted mouth to hide the quivering of her lips. Sasuke put a strong arm around her shoulders, comforting and acting at the same time. "We're in a great hurry," the Uchiha pushed. Ino looked confused, not understanding much of what was said. "My brother is very ill–"

"No."

* * *

**April 17, 2010 **

The scent of rice and teriyaki sauce filled the bottom floor, Sakura, Hinata and Chouji helping each other in the kitchen. Ino was currently downtown, buying alcohol and soda for dinner. Kiba and Naruto were playing videogames, oblivious to the serious meeting behind them. Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Sasuke were seated around one of the computers and looking for possible security programs that could be installed into the building.

"Hey, hey," Naruto paused the game and leaned closer to the brown-haired dog lover. "Press X when you get closer to the edge, then R1."

"You have way too much spare time," the Inuzuka chuckled. "Y'know, once we're rich, you could come visit the kennel. My dog is awesome."

"I bet it smells just as bad as you," Naruto said, snickering. It earned him a shove, but he managed to keep his game character alive and well. "I saw the photo in your wallet. He's huge, like a monster!"

"He really is!" Kiba agreed. "He's been big since– _when the fuck did you look in my wallet_?"

Laughing, Naruto got up from his seat on the cushion. "Never mind, let's pretend I didn't say that." A devious grin crept upon the blond's face, and Kiba paused the game before getting up on his feet. "I didn't take anything!"

"But you looked in my wallet! It's like, like…like…looking in a girl's purse!" Kiba sputtered, gesturing wildly with his arms. "You little- arrgh! You little _bunny_!"

"Bunny? What's up with you and bunnies?" Naruto screeched. "I just_ borrowed_ some money!"

Neji turned around, facing the arguing boys with a dead serious facial expression. "Shut up or leave."

Naruto laughed, pointing a finger at the taller brunet. "Ha!"

Narrowing his bright eyes, Neji growled, "That means you too, bunny."

* * *

**April 18, 2010 **

"Okay, we'll have to place Naruto and Sakura in the back. Sasuke and I will be upfront, by the net. Remember, Kiba's a lefty." Neji took a step back, his pale hand following the volley ball-net as he did so. Dressed in only swimming trunks and a t-shirt, the Hyuuga looked quite different. Still arrogant, but in a slightly more relaxed way.

Neji wasn't the only one in swimming trunks. Despite the fact that the lake was a few kilometres away, beyond the forest, the sun was blazing down on them, heating the ground and the air around them. It was surely turning out to be twenty-five degrees Celsius. Ino and Sakura had mini-skirts, exotic bikinis covering their privates.

Shino, sitting next to Chouji on the side, was dressed in a turtle-necked sleeveless shirt, sunglasses on his nose and a thick layer of sunlotion on his arms. He wasn't the only one covered in sunlotion, both Sasuke and Neji sensitive with their pale complexions. Naruto and Kiba, only dressed in swimming trunks, only had to put some on their noses and shoulders, naturally tan as always.

"C'mon, boys," Ino yelled from the other side of the net. "It's bloody volley ball, you don't need a tactic!"

"On the contrary," Shikamaru said from next to the blonde female. "I've already placed you, Hinata and Kiba the way I deemed most practical for our victory."

The brown-haired douche in swimming trunks laughed, "Awesome! Let's play!"

"Eager to loose, ne, dog-boy?" Naruto grinned widely, standing next to the pinkette in the back. Kiba showed him the finger, baring his teeth barbarically, responding by barking loudly,

"Coming from you, who had to be placed in the back because you can't reach over the net!"

Naruto almost flew over the net, but strong arms encircled his waist from behind before he could attack the mutt on the other side. Kiba couldn't stop laughing, obviously very pleased with his insult. The corners of Ino's mouth pulled, but one look from Naruto kept her laughter at bay.

"Let me- let me go, damn it, I'm gonna break his nose!"

Neji let go of Naruto, but proceeded in shoving him in the right direction. For a second, Naruto almost seemed confused when he faced Sakura, but then gave up and walked up to her. Still grumbling, he sent Sasuke a look, but the Uchiha was merely smirking at him. Childishly, Naruto grimaced, showing his pink tongue.

Sasuke's eyes glimmered, his white teeth flashing as he bit in Naruto's direction. Sakura giggled at the playful gesture, letting out a surprised yelp when she saw that Kiba had thrown the ball over to Neji.

"You guys start," Shikamaru said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

With a feral grin, Neji sent a look through the net. "With pleasure."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **I apologise for the short length, but I'm busy-busy. I'll make it up to you guys, later; when I get back home (it might take a week or so). **

**Questions for this chapter:**

Did you find anything incorrect (spelling, grammar, facts)?

Do you have any suggestions?

Is there a scene (made-up or from a book/movie) that you'd enjoy to see somewhere in future chapters?


	8. Caravan

**Thank y'all for the favs and alerts. I'd really appreciate a few reviews as well ;)**** Sorry for the wait, but my vacation came out longer than expected.**

**Music I listened to while writing this chapter:**** Adam Lambert ("Born to be wild"), "Playing with the big boys" (from the movie The Prince of Egypt), Noriaki Sugiyama, DBSK/TVXQ ("Are you a good girl", "Mirotic", etc.)**

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight: **Caravan

* * *

**April 20, 2010**

_Dear Gaara,_

_I know that you're furious, but I'm kinda stuck here. I think I won't be able to get back to Tokyo for another week. Y'know, I've got a lot of things to do and stuff. I'm pretty important nowadays, he. _

_We'll have to meet up as soon as I get back, with Temari and Kankuro! I'd call you, but my cellphone is throwing another fit. It's soooo old. _

_Ah, anyway, I got the letters from mom and I've read them. I just don't wanna write about it in a letter. We'll speak when we meet, ne? _

_See you, _

_Naruto_

_

* * *

_

**April 2****6, 2010 **

When they returned to Tokyo, everything seemed to speed up. Time flew by, and Sasuke just couldn't find any of that precious time to spend with Naruto. The day after they returned, today, he vaguely registered that Naruto left to meet a couple of friends, and the Uchiha was busy spending time with Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru.

They were cramped up in his apartment, having moved all the technology to the, now messy, living room. Chouji was in the kitchen, searching for something to eat.

"Aren't Sakura and Ino coming?" Neji asked, wondering where the girls were. He had heard that they would drop by, for what, he didn't know.

"Yeah, they're getting some clothes for our decoy." Shikamaru leaned back in the sofa, closing his eyes. He trusted the Hyuuga cousins to watch the screens. "It seems that they wanted him to wear something more sophisticated."

A part of Sasuke felt grateful, because he had tried to get his blond lover to dress properly for _ages_. Another part wondered if he'd ever get to see Naruto's long, bronze legs as he only covered his cute butt with a pair of trashy shorts. He did appreciate the view, but only when they were alone.

"Or what do you think, Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru, trying to look as if he knew exactly what they were talking about. With a neutral grunt, he returned to watching the screen. He had yet to see his brother, but he did recognise the other Akatsuki members very well. He had met them all, in person, when he had been hunting down his older brother's location.

"I think he's going to make it," Neji said. "He seems determined enough, and I would like to believe that the stars are with him."

"So far it seems that," Chouji said as he entered the room, pausing to stuff his mouth with popcorn, "he's quite stubborn."

They looked at Sasuke for confirmation, and the Uchiha nodded. "Indeed. He doesn't know when to stop."

"Perhaps that's just what's needed to overthrow Hoshigaki Kisame."

* * *

**April 29, 2010 **

Naruto and Sasuke were spending the day alone, for the first time in almost a month. It felt good, and Sasuke was determined to make the best out of everything. Even if that meant compromising.

Tomorrow, Naruto would show up at the diner where Kisame and Itachi always had their lunch meetings, to make an impression on the blueish man. Despite his faith in Naruto, Sasuke disliked the idea. Yet, upon the sight of Itachi and Kisame with one of their clients at the diner, his blood boiled. Naruto was his only chance. If it was a chance worth risking, Sasuke was still unsure.

The weather was great. It seemed as if it would continue like this until summer was over, even though it hadn't even started. They were outside, Naruto on his back as the blond had demanded to ride piggyback on his lover. Naruto's lanky arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck, his nose buried in the Uchiha's silky, black hair.

"How about a movie?" Sasuke asked, tired of walking around in strange shops and boutiques. He didn't want to buy anything, nor did he want Naruto to buy those ugly frog-shaped vases. Once Naruto started shopping, unnecessary (and ugly) things would sneak their way into the apartment. He didn't want anymore of those stupid dream catchers or silly posters with unknown, western musicians.

"But the weather is perfect," Naruto whined.

"No, it's hot," Sasuke argued. He felt a small tug at one of his bangs, but ignored his boyfriend's childish antics. "Let's go see a movie," he suggested again. Naruto let out a disgruntled sound, but Sasuke continued before he got the chance to protest, "I'm the one walking, I decide where we want to go."

Though it was said with love and playfulness, Sasuke could hear the tiny hint of annoyance as Naruto spoke,

"You bastard."

When Sasuke's cellphone started buzzing in his pocket, Naruto groaned in annoyance. They had seen an action movie, and it had taken them quite a while to get to the restaurant when Naruto was trying to re-enact the kung-fu scenes. They had just ordered, and Sasuke picked his phone up.

Two unread messages and two missed calls. He did recognise the number, and sent a look to his lover. Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he pretended to be highly offended. Not caring about the childish act, Sasuke called back.

"_Sasuke__?"_

"I do hope that there is a fire or that someone is seriously hurt."

The words, as horrible as they were, made Naruto chuckle. The blond continued to play with the red napkin as he listened to Sasuke speak. The Uchiha grunted impatiently, urging the caller on, to hurry up. It made the young Uzumaki feel important.

"I'll make sure of that. Goodbye." Sasuke turned off his phone, showing the dead display to Naruto before putting it away. "We need to stop by Aburame before we get back. He has some shit that needs to be installed at the diner tonight."

"Can't we install them?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"We'll see," Sasuke answered calmly. He didn't enjoy pulling Naruto into these criminal acts, not when there were other options, such as Kiba or Lee and TenTen. He had only made Naruto do something illegal once before. All the other dots in Naruto's police record were made by the blond before they met.

"It'd be like the time we got out of that cop-mess," Naruto reminded loudly.

Had they been on any other restaurant, Sasuke would have hit the idiot hard. However, they were at the Akimichi Restaurant, which Chouji's father owned. Chouza was, as Chouji, a round and loyal man. Happy and nice to those he met. He was well-aware of his son's career, and wasn't bothered. Though Chouza didn't commit crimes or fiddled much with taxes, the Akimichi Restaurant was a sanctuary for criminals, illegal immigrants and people without identities.

They did serve good food as well.

"And here comes your food," the heavy restaurant owner walked up to them and placed their plates on the table. Large spots of what looked like tomato sauce and grease covered the chef's white shirt. In Sasuke's eyes, the spots reminded of blood and pus, as if an infected wound was hiding behind the thin fabric. "It's been quite a while! Food's on me today, since you're taking care of my boy."

"I'm merely his employer, Chouza-san," Sasuke muttered.

"And in a world like this, those who offer jobs are saints," the chef said merrily. He turned to Naruto, a warm smile upon seeing the lively blond. "Dig in, boy."

* * *

When they had finished their late dinner, they made their way to Aburame Shino. Neither had a clue where the sunglass-wearing male lived, but they had been given directions. After a five minute drive, they left their car to take the train.

Half an hour later, they were somewhere in the outskirts of Tokyo. Here, the houses seemed emptier, with a wider space between them. A parking lot by the local grocery store was lit up by the street lamps, and they looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or is there a caravan over there?" Naruto pointed at what could only be a caravan. Not a single car was parked nearby, but it seemed to be someone inside. "Did _you _know that Shino lives in a caravan?"

"No." Sasuke scowled, wondering why on Earth his boyfriend expected him to know such things. "Just get moving."

They walked through the silent neighbourhood, reaching the beige caravan and knocking on the paper-thin door. Sasuke unconsciously put his hand by the holster hidden under his suit jacket.

"Who's there?"

Sasuke glanced at his lover, who happily responded, "It's Naruto! And Sasuke."

Silence followed as the door was opened. "Get inside, quickly. I'll tell you how to install them."

They got inside the caravan, which seemed even smaller on the inside. On one side of the door was a made bed, batteries and tiny cameras littering over the covers. The other side was occupied by a table, covered miniature things, things that looked like robots and a few GPS that had been taken apart.

"I'd offer you coffee, but the store is closed," Shino said calmly. "So…"

"Just tell us what to do," Sasuke agreed. Naruto sent him a look, saying, _no need to be so rude_.

"Hm, yes. It's easy, really. You just pick one out from the bag – be really careful, or they'll break." Shino picked up a minuscule, black thing in his pale hand. Naruto scrunched his nose, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head as if it would help him see. "On the back, here, is a small surface where you can put some of the glue– where did the glue go?"

Shino paused, turning around to face a bookshelf, roaming around for a while before turning yet again. He uncapped a yellow tube of glue. "It's really strong, so be careful. If you get it on the lens, it's ruined. _Don't _ruin it."

Naruto and Sasuke both kept from protesting, their pride telling to yell at the other for questioning their skills.

"You do like this," Shino paused to finally show them. He put a small amount of the white glue on the black, shiny side of the camera. "There. And then you put it out where you think is needed."

"One more thing," Sasuke reminded. "You finished the bug for Naruto."

"Hm," Shino remembered. He picked up a small box and held it out for the blond. "Don't put it too close to your heart."

"Sure!" Naruto grinned, accepting the little microphone happily. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm doing it for the money."

Naruto pouted. Sasuke took the glue and the small plastic bag of miniature cameras. "You get the money when we see that this works." With that, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him out of the small caravan.

Naruto waved with his free hand. "Have a nice night!"

* * *

The diner was located pretty close to the new Akatsuki building. It was pretty big for a diner in these quarters, seeing as there were fast food restaurants around every corner. Sasuke had never set his food in this diner himself, but he had a vague idea of how it would look.

Expensive leather covered the seats, the walls painted in warm beige and the tables lacked plastic menus. It was American-inspired, the bar made of wood and the waitresses acquired to wear strict uniforms different from the usual blouse and skirt.

"Take that shirt off," Sasuke mumbled as he skilfully undid the security alarms.

"What?" Naruto blinked. "But it's in the middle of the night, people might–"

"It's orange, Naruto. You're visible from Osaka." Sasuke took a step back as the lock gave a _click_ and the light became green. He opened the door, ignoring the fact that cars were passing only a street away. The speed limit was too high for anyone to actually notice them. "If you're too shy to undress–"

Sasuke stopped himself when Naruto threw his orange shirt on him, smirking at the sight. "You know I'm not shy, don't you, honey?"

The Uchiha snorted, making his way inside. "You take that side, I'll take this side."

They parted, Sasuke stepping up on the seats before jumping up on the table. Naruto smoothly climbed up with his long legs, the boots on his feet making awful sounds. The older male refrained from hushing the blond, instead focusing on getting this over with.

He quickly glued the black, shiny side of the minimal camera before putting it on a black and white photography. He continued, his sneakers screeching against the leather as he stepped on the seats to reach the lamps in the ceiling.

Naruto mumbled lowly as he accidently glued on the lens. "Oops," he said with a shrug when his boyfriend sent him a glare. "You just continue with yours, asshole."

"It's hard to when I know that you're fucking things up at the other side of the room," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto huffed, putting one hand on his hip and using his other hand to point at the taller man. "Then come over here and do this on your own if you're so good at it."

"Just do it right, Naru."

And like that, the fight was over before it had barely started. They quietly continued, Naruto trying not to get glue on the lenses as he glued the cameras to the frames of pictures and lamps. Once he was done, he jumped off the table, almost landing on Sasuke. The Uchiha let out a grunt as his arms automatically embraced his clumsy lover.

A chuckle escaped Sasuke's throat as he placed a kiss on the blond's scarred cheek. "Let's get home before someone notice that you left the door open."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed what you read, even though I was a bit slow with the update. I'll try to make the next chapter longer as well :) Please do take time to answer the questions below.**

**Questions for this chapter:**

Do you have any idea where the red thread with the chapter title is? If so, and you answer first, you get to request anything in a one-shot.

Would you like to draw me some fanart? x3 (I'm shameless)

Were there any mistakes?

Is there something you'd like to see in future chapters?


	9. Gritty Shaker

**Welcome to the ninth chapter of Uchiha's Eleven! Finally, we're able to spice things up^^ **

**Music I listened to while writing this chapter:**** Jeffree Star ("Size of your boat", "Beauty Killer"), Vijay Prakash Shah ("Power Star"), Good Charlotte ("Keep your hands off my girl"), Beyoncé ("Ring the alarm"), Rob Dougan ("Clubbed to death – Kurayamino Variation")**

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: **Gritty Shaker

* * *

**April 30, 2010 **

The diner looked different in the daylight. It seemed a lot smaller, with all the people eating and serving. Sounds of food being made came from behind the bar, the waitresses dressed in cute dresses with aprons as they ran between the tables. The commotion had been going on for about an hour, and Naruto was sure that the lunch rush would soon end.

He was sitting on one of the seats by the bar, dressed in clothes that the two dykes had bought him. The blue jeans reminded much of the skinny jeans he usually wore when he wanted attention, and the sneakers were pretty comfortable. The outfit was less colourful and loud from what he was used to, but he managed.

He was currently drumming his fingers against the bar, annoying the server hiding behind it. He ignored the dirty glares, and instead focused on throwing glances towards the door. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki had yet to appear, but Naruto had a feeling that their client was the one in the corner.

The client looked sceptical, as if he didn't know what to make of this place. Was it really such a good place to hold a lunch meeting such as this? Hadn't the Akimichi Restaurant been smarter? Naruto also suspected that the man didn't have enough balls to question the Akatsuki members. The client reminded somewhat of Sasuke, dressed in an expensive suit and a nonchalant expression on his face. The main difference was the age.

A soft _pling_ came from the door, and Naruto looked back to the entrance. He took a deep breath, thinking of all the advice he had gotten from the others. He didn't need them, but thinking of the people that depended on him calmed his nerves considerably.

A small smile creeped up on his face as he spun in the chair, leaning against the bar behind him. Kisame was even taller in real life, his shoulders broad and his arms reminding of the arms of an animal. The muscles seemed to be half a second from ripping the dress shirt into shreds and let loose. The grin, showing pointy teeth, was cocky and confident.

Kisame took so much place that Naruto failed to notice Sasuke's older brother walking past him without a word. Naruto decided to act out his plan. His plan was very simple. He was just going to do what he knew made other men horny.

A horny man is an obedient man.

Kisame walked after Itachi, his small eyes scanning the room as if he was searching for a victim. Naruto really needed to become that victim. Swallowing his pride, knowing that his boyfriend and all the others were watching him from afar, Naruto got up from the seat. He knew that Sasuke and the other team members were sweating bullets, nervous that he would fuck things up. Since he hadn't told them how he'd make contact with Kisame, they were all counting on him to do something stupid.

Like walking up to him when he was talking with his client.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto licked his lips the moment Kisame turned to him. The blue man scowled, making his already obscene face seem grotesque.

"I'm busy…" The scowl slowly loosened, into something slightly less ugly. Slightly. "…but for you, I think I might spare a second."

Those small, dark eyes roamed over Naruto's body. Shikamaru had been right when he said that the Hoshigaki preferred lithe, boyish men with stylish clothes. Then again, it wasn't hard to figure out – opposites did attract, and Kisame was far from lithe and boyish.

"Kisame," Itachi warned lowly.

Naruto's eyes immediately snapped to the Uchiha. Itachi wasn't bad-looking; some features much alike Sasuke's. His face was rounder and his hair was a dark shade of grey. Naruto found that his lips became dry once again, unsure what he was supposed to feel towards the older Uchiha. Rage, pity or sadness? This man had murdered his family – Naruto's boyfriend's family. He was pretty sure that it was anger making him feel so cold.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, boy, what do you want?"

Thinking quickly, Naruto sent the blueish man a wild grin. "I want a lot of things," he said suggestively, not taking his eyes of Kisame. "But for now, I'd only like to borrow your salt."

* * *

"Salt? _Salt_?" TenTen started laughing, slapping her thigh and giving Lee a shove. The green-clad man chuckled, but didn't seem as amused by the image as his female friend did. Lee wasn't a big fan of this idea from the start, saying that love was sacred and other stuff that Sasuke didn't remember.

This wasn't love, this was work.

"Oh, he couldn't come up with something better?" Kiba joined TenTen's laughter, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Ino pointed at the two brunettes, silencing them with a sharp look before continuing to watch the screen.

"This is nothing," Sakura said. "Why do we have to watch this? It's not like they'll start fighting and bring out guns."

"Naruto is fighting," TenTen said seriously. "In his own way, he's fighting for the team, just like Lee and I. Only, he's using his body as a weapon."

Sasuke wanted to turn off the screens as well. He wanted to go to the diner and place a bullet each in Itachi's and Kisame's heads. One between the eyes for Itachi, executing him for the crime he had committed years ago. One down the throat for Kisame, letting him bleed to death painfully for even thinking that he had a chance on Sasuke's lover.

The Uchiha looked to his right upon feeling Neji lean closer to him. The Hyuuga smirked, murmuring so that no one else would hear, "I can practically hear your thoughts. I'm sure that you will have them dead soon. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying," Sasuke said arrogantly. Neji's smirk grew. "I'm _not _worrying."

"Y-you shouldn't," Hinata said quietly from her place next to her cousin. "You're a smart man, Sasuke-san. And N-naruto-kun is s-strong."

Strong or not, Sasuke felt that he had the right to worry about his boyfriend. He sent Neji a glare, but nodded politely to Hinata. He stood up, pointing at Ino. "I leave you in charge of reporting to me if anything goes wrong."

The blonde female grinned, saluting, "You've got it, sir!"

With that, Sasuke left the living room. He put on his jacket and filled his holster with his gun. Easily slipping into his shoes, he exited the apartment. His apartment was on the fifth floor, seeing as he didn't want to be too high up or too low. He wanted close exits without having to be too near the ground.

He walked down the street, his hands in his pockets and his eyes straight forward. It was pretty calm outside, seeing as most people were eating lunch at various lunch restaurants and fast food places. He walked past several high buildings, some grocery stores and a few food stands.

It wasn't until his cellphone started vibrating that he stopped. "Yes?"

"_Hello, Sasuke-kun. Is it a bad time?"_

Sasuke smirked. "No, not at all. Your timing is exceptional."

Naruto left the diner with a note, ten minutes after his arrival. He didn't know if it was pure skills or his body that made it work, but he didn't feel bothered by that. He was comfortable enough in his body not to be bothered by men like Kisame. Like Sasuke.

He had yet to look at the note, but decided to do so while waiting for the bus. He dug it up from his pocket, unfolding it skilfully. A number was scrawled in obnoxious handwriting, along with the signature of Hoshigaki Kisame.

_Score._

The restaurant was one of traditional origin – nothing like the ones with foreign owners or the stands outside. It was pretty crowded, but soft music made the atmosphere calm and pleasant. The decoration was warm and old fashioned, probably from sometime in the nineties.

Sasuke sat down on the other side of the black table, accepting the bowl of miso soup. He looked up at his company, offering a polite nod. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Minato-san."

"It's been too long," Minato agreed. "I thought that, since Kushina sneaked off to meet you, I'd meet up with at least you. It's hard to reach Naruto with that dumb phone of his."

Sasuke nodded.

Minato was an impressive man – handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin had the same bronze colour as Naruto's. Despite the fact that Minato and Naruto looked so alike that it wasn't even funny, their personalities were very different. Minato was highly intelligent, strong and powerful. Naruto had a lot of dumb moments and often had troubles opening jars and bottles.

"You don't think that it'd be okay for me to accompany you to your apartment? To meet Naruto, I mean."

Sasuke froze. A second later, his voice came out as smooth as always. "Of course, Minato-san."

_Stupid_, he reprimanded himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ It was not okay! His living room had turned into a base for wanted criminals, and even if the criminals jumped out through his windows, he would certainly have a hard time explaining all the espionage equipment.

"Perhaps it's a bad time?" Minato could probably sense his inner turmoil, offering an understanding smile. "Perhaps I could come another time?"

"No, no," Sasuke protested, shaking his head. _What am I doing?_ "It's okay."

Sasuke had always denied his foolish tendencies. He had, all through his childhood, been encouraged to read and study as much as possible, but the clan members hadn't promoted him to practice his social skills very well. All he knew was how to manipulate people and how to lie.

Itachi had always been the one to call him foolish. Perhaps the fucked-up asshole was right.

Minato, being the kind and understanding man he was, chuckled. "I shouldn't have pushed myself like that up on you. I understand – I know how it is to live with someone like Naruto. Your apartment is probably a holy mess?"

"Well, yes, it kind of is." _Kind of?_ He snickered inside. It was more than a holy mess – it was something so unclean and dirty that Minato would have a heart attack if he knew what Sasuke and Naruto were involved with.

"Then we'll have to meet up this Saturday, for dinner. You don't have to work at a Saturday, right?" Minato smiled. "Would that be better?"

"Certainly."

* * *

**May ****1, 2010 **

When Sakura dragged him out of bed early this morning, he hadn't counted on a full day with her girlfriend and Naruto. A double date he could have handled – it would be like a business meeting.

Later the same day, after having roamed around in Shibuya with the two girls and his boyfriend, and they approached the club-like bar, he realised that it had been a strange start of the new month.

He carried several bags for Naruto, who was busy telling something very important and using his hands to gesticulate wildly. Ino laughed, Sakura having to look for cars for the two blonds as they crossed the road. Sasuke shook his head. They were almost there – by the hotel Ino and Sakura were living in. They were going to send someone up with the bags and then sit in the hotel bar to slow down a bit.

"I don't wanna go up with all these things," Sakura said and motioned to all the bags, as if not fifty percent were hers. She had been the one gone completely loose, dragging Naruto with her everywhere to dress him ganguro and play with his foreign looks. Ino had been just as bad, trying to get Sasuke to spend some money on casual designer clothes. She failed. Sasuke just wanted to wear his trustworthy, stylish suits.

"Let Naruto do it," Sasuke suggested. The blond deserved it for suggesting that the Uchiha should come with them.

"Eh? Why me?" Naruto sent his boyfriend a shocked look. "I thought I was your anal who–"

"Naruto!" Sasuke sent the youngest blond a harsh look. "Shut _up_."

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. "Asshole."

Ino threw a meaning look toward Sakura, who didn't look too surprised. The pinkette threw an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, saying, "Sasuke has always been a pervert."

"Liar," Sasuke mumbled as they entered the hotel. The lobby had three elevators, which doors were golden. Immediately, Naruto took the bags Ino and Sakura were carrying, laughing at their surprised faces.

"I wanna go in those elevators, Sasuke! C'mon!" The blond grinned, pulling his boyfriend's sleeve. Sasuke quickly held out the hand for the card to the girls' room. Once Sasuke had received the electronic key, he was pulled into one of the elevators. "Aren't these awesome?"

The inside had the usual mirrors on the walls, the floor covered by a blue carpet and the ceiling covered in small, square mirrors. Sasuke smirked, pushing one of the shiny buttons. "Wouldn't it be _awesome_ to have sex in here, Naruto?"

"Hmm, yes," the blond agreed as he put his hands on Sasuke's broad shoulders. "_That'd_ be _awesome_."

The elevator stopped before they had the chance to even start something, and they got out. The floor was covered by the same kind of blue carpet that was in the elevators, making their steps silent. Naruto hummed on one of those horrible radio hits, pointing happily at the right door when they finally arrived.

Sasuke unlocked it, letting his lover enter first. Naruto threw the bags on the bed, not caring how or where it landed. "Let's have sex on their bed," the blond said with a huge, mischievous smile. "C'mon, Sasuke."

"No."

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto looked as if he was ready to stomp his foot

"I've known Sakura since we were kids – it would be nothing but awkward."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with a pout. As much as Sasuke hated to deny Naruto anything, it really would be awkward to explain to Sakura why their bed was messy.

He followed his lover, walking down the corridors to the elevator. This time, there were another group of guys in there as well, probably heading out for a night clubbing. They seemed a bit tipsy, laughing, pushing each other around and joking. Until one of them noticed Naruto.

Naruto was wearing a pair of tiny shorts, his t-shirt a bit too small, revealing tan skin and a cute belly button. Sasuke knew that the outfit was provocative – he had been having a _hard _time all day – and he really should have seen it coming.

"Wanna come with us?"

There was no slurr in the man's voice, but it was obvious that he usually didn't talk sloppily like now. Sasuke didn't fail to notice the wedding ring around his finger. A smirk grew on his face, wondering if the man was trapped in a sexless relationship with a _woman_. The Uchiha almost shuddered in disgust.

"Depends on where you're going."

_What?_

"Heard there's a club down the street. But you and I could just, y'know, stay here…"

Sasuke put his arm around his boyfriend, taking a step closer. "I don't think that your wife would appreciate that."

The guys laughed, and so did the one that had been coming on to the blond. The man held up his hands, signalling his defeat. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Didn't know you were with him."

Naruto grinned, always happy to be seen and noticed. Sasuke rolled his eyes when the doors were opened and they could step out. As if their relationship wasn't obvious. Yet, despite his possessive tendencies, Sasuke always felt pride swell in his chest when people came on to his boyfriend.

Ino and Sakura were waiting for them in the bar, holding hands over the table and obviously saying something naughty. Sakura's eyes were glimmering, and Ino's cheeks were rosy as she whispered something inappropriate to her girlfriend.

Sasuke was half-way to tell Naruto that they should go home and have sex instead of bother the two girls, but his lover had already taken a seat next to Ino.

_This sucks._

_

* * *

_

Four unstable figures were standing outside a hotel. The tallest one was smirking, standing proudly and steadily despite his intoxicated state. Sasuke had always responded well to alcohol, while the three others accompanying him had a hard time acting sober. He had a strong arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, keeping the blond still.

Ino and Sakura were giggly, but they hadn't inhaled as much as the youngest male. "We have to do this again sometime," the pinkette offered. "It was nice to see a none-working side of you, Sasuke."

"Hm," Sasuke answered. He was unsure if he wanted to hang out with the other couple again. He didn't want to do normal stuff – like going on a double date. It wasn't his thing. He didn't want it to be, either. He had other things to focus on.

Ino started giggling hysterically when Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest and started to unbutton his dress shirt. The Uchiha slapped his lover's hand away impatiently, admitting to himself that despite his drunkenness, Naruto was very good at undressing others.

"Whaa–"

"Not now," Sasuke muttered. Despite this, Sasuke let his arm leave Naruto's shoulders. Instead, his big hand caressed the blond's back.

"Ss," Naruto started, but didn't finish what he intended to say. He chuckled, clenching his eyes shut and gripping Sasuke's jacket when he was close to fall on his bum.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Sakura said. She took Ino's hand, sending the blonde girl a meaning look. Sasuke suspected that they would be doing the same things as he and Naruto when they got up to their room. "Have a nice night!"

Giggling, the two girls stumbled back into the hotel, aiming for their room.

"Now?" Naruto slurred, scrunching his nose up when Sasuke's hand reached his jeans-clad behind. He took two unsteady steps, ending up in the Uchiha's arms. "You're so han'some, Sasuke!"

"I know." He unconsciously straightened his posture, looking down on his shorter boyfriend.

"And _suck-up,_" the blond added.

Sasuke smirked. "You mean 'stuck-up'?"

"Mm," Naruto agreed as he started unbuttoning the dress shirt again. It took some time, but two buttons later, Naruto could finally reach naked skin. His plump, warm lips felt good against pale, soft skin. Sasuke hissed encouragingly when Naruto's tongue came out to lick and teeth came to bite. It felt _so good_.

"Let's get home before I take you right here."

Naruto laughed drunkenly, tracing his fingers down Sasuke's half-exposed chest. "Wouldn't you like that, you bastard?"

"Mm, very much…"

* * *

**May 2, 2010 **

A loud, desperate curse echoed in the apartment. It was early morning, and Sasuke was trying to get some sleep before the sun started beaming in through the window. The room was a mess – clothes from yesterday littering the floor and a few books had fallen out of the bookshelf. A lamp was lying on the floor, but luckily, it had survived the fall.

"_Noooo_…" Naruto groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "_Why_?"

"Shut up." Sasuke aimed a kick, but missed horribly when Naruto crawled into a small ball under his covers. Naruto moaned in displeasure.

"I'm never getting drunk again!"

"Shut _up_. We both know it's not true." It wasn't true – Naruto always said such things. While the blond had an amazing immune system, his hangovers were always hideous. And _loud_.

Sasuke sighed, giving up on getting any more sleep. He needed some time to get ready, for the dinner at Naruto's parents' place, so he could get up while he was still awake just as well.

The blond groaned, making the Uchiha smirk sadistically as he gave Naruto's tan, naked ass a spank. He left the room, saying, "Get up, my little drunkard."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I do apologise if the chapter was too filled with sexual hints but no action – I'm, like, really horny and I really want to write some smex, but it didn't fit in the chapter (but somehow, all this nonsense did). Really sorry, next chapter will be better.


	10. Planting the Seed

**Playlist:**** Marilyn Manson ("Slutgarden"), Vast ("Here"), The Automatic ("Monster"), Emily Autumn ("Liar"), Placebo ("Taste in men"), Pitbull ("Go girl"), R.I.O ("Hot Girl"), Maskinen ("Buffalo Blues")**

**The last songs for the short lemon that I felt that I just **_**had**_** to write (because I'm a horny little mofo :o) I seem to get in the mood as soon as I open the folder of this story :C**

**Not proof-read.**

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ten:** Planting the seed

* * *

**September 14, 2007**

Ino ran a hand through her hair, gathering the long strands into a bunch before putting it in a ponytail. Bangs of platinum hair fell out, seeing as she wasn't in the best situation to style herself. The blonde female was sweating, trying to look indifferent. Sasuke wasn't sweating, but then again, he had been in situations akin to this before.

They were being led outside of the lobby of their hotel by the Chinese cops. The white, rusty car was waiting for them outside in the dark, parked sloppily by the entrance. They were pushed up against the small, old vehicle and searched for weapons. The feeling of warm, unfamiliar hands on their bodies made both clench their teeth, breathing heavily in frustration. Sasuke waited impatiently for them to find one of his firearms.

"Ah?"

The gun had been discovered, but Sasuke didn't let their surprise go to waste. He easily got out of their grip, turning around and landing a punch straight on the short Chinese man's nose. The younger cop yelled something incoherent in pain, falling to the ground with his hands on his bloody nose. Sasuke moved swiftly, grabbing the handgun from the older cop and decking him to the ground with the handle to his neck.

Ino was practically hyperventilating upon the sight of the two cops, one bleeding excessively and the other unconscious. She didn't protest when the Uchiha grabbed her arm, pushing her into the passenger seat of the police car. Dark eyes scanned the area swiftly before getting inside of the car. The keys were inside, and he started the engine to the sounds of Ino trying to breathe calmly.

"That was…close," she said as they drove towards the airport. Sasuke didn't answer.

She usually didn't get this nervous when she got caught, but this was different. This was so different that she hadn't known how to act, because she didn't want Sasuke to handle everything either. She was often hired as a distraction because of her big mouth – she could talk herself out of and in to everything. A speeding ticket, a free meal, forgiveness and any other type of trouble.

Not today, though, because it was quite hard to talk when you didn't know the language.

The car smelled of cigarettes and the seats were dirty from frequent use. Yet, they felt oddly comforting as Sasuke sped off in the trafficked streets. The Uchiha had a knack for driving, she had to admit. It was crowded when they reached the airport, both the long-term parking lot and the street for cars dropping off luggage and passengers. Ino was just about to suggest a parking space behind a small kombi, but didn't get the chance when Sasuke turned unexpectedly.

The police car stood out as Sasuke parked behind a cab, seeing as the taxi line was only half-full. He nodded for Ino to hurry, both climbing out of the car with their hearts up their throats. A couple of security guards were standing by one of the entrances, but they were busy smoking.

Handling their bags as smoothly as possible, Sasuke took the lead. Ino followed, a strand of platinum hair bothering her eyes as it stuck to her sweaty forehead. She tried not to think of it, her hands occupied and no time to stop and remove the annoying hair.

"Two tickets to Hokkaido."

Ino stuttered, "_Hokkaido_?"

The Chinese woman nodded, tapping on her computer skilfully. Her red lips formed a tired smile when the tickets started to print next to her and Sasuke handed her a generous amount of money. Her teeth were yellow as she spoke with loud Chinese, "Gate 64, that way. It leaves in thirty minutes."

"Thank you," Ino breathed out. She attached herself to Sasuke's arm as the man walked with long steps. If she got lost, she would be in big trouble. Her pride would have to be put away for the moment, and she would have to trust Sasuke. It wasn't all that hard, knowing that the Uchiha was skilled at anything he did.

Once they reached the correct gate, going through security and visiting the bathrooms to dress in something less eye-catching, they sat down next to each other. Ino could hear her pulse in her ears, trying not to think of how close it had been. There was only one thought bothering her,

"Why are we going to Hokkaido?"

"We're taking the flight from there, then the train."

"Why, Sasuke? I asked _why_?"

The man sent her a glare, as if explaining to her was the worst thing he had ever experienced. "Because we showed the police our passports. They know who we are, Ino."

"But you paid the tickets with cash, how–"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My face was all over Asia during my brother's disappearance."

The blonde girl shrugged, feeling slightly stupid. She plucked at a thread that had fallen of her shirt, playing with it as they watched people board the plane. They would soon have to get in the line, but neither felt the need to. Tired and stressed, both Sasuke and Ino looked at each other. Despite the fact that they weren't very found of each other – they were so different and both were close to Sakura – their teamwork had been great during the last week.

Sasuke got up, offering his hand to the woman. Even though he was a criminal, he had manners. Ino huffed, not accepting the hand out of habit, and walked after him. Not until they stood in the line, they discovered that someone was behind them. Turning around, Ino's eyes went wide. Sasuke cursed lowly.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ne?"

* * *

**May 2, 2010**

"I can't believe that you met my dad without telling me. Who does that, really?"

"Your loving boyfriend, apparently. C'mon, hurry up. Put that away."

Naruto chuckled, throwing the last dart arrow carelessly on the board. Sasuke watched with dark eyes as the end of the yellow arrow wriggled, pride filling his chest when he noticed that Naruto had gotten yet another bull's eye. His lover had a great aim, but Sasuke liked to think that his own was better. Which was true, they would never know.

Naruto put on his sneakers, grabbing his orange jacket and then opened the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the choice of clothing, "You're a walking target, Naruto."

"It would be rather flattering, wouldn't it?" Naruto started walking down the stairs, Sasuke following with a scowl on his face. "To think that someone took time to shoot you."

"Not really, no."

The blond shrugged, not really bothered that Sasuke didn't agree with him. Their opinions were different most of the time. He was still a little tender since last night. Getting drunk and then having sex with Sasuke was always stupid – there would always be pain when he woke up the next morning. Hangovers were always painful.

When they got outside, the sun was peeking out from behind a few fluffy clouds. Naruto put on his sunglasses, not minding that they were slightly too big over the nose. Whenever he wore them, he felt like an action hero. Putting his hands in his jeans pockets, he walked next to Sasuke until they reached the car. Once it was unlocked, Naruto climbed in on the passenger seat. Sasuke never let him drive his precious cars. Not even the sturdy Jeep that gathered dust in the garage, only used once or twice a year.

The radio played a nice song, Naruto tapping his fingers and staring out through the window. The weather was perfect, in his opinion. Not too warm, not to cool. The sun was present and so were fluffy clouds, a soft breeze playing outside. Sasuke looked concentrated, as if driving was complicated. Naruto knew better – Sasuke was a great driver, since one of the man's few hobbies was cars.

When Naruto pulled out his lighter and his pack of cigarettes, Sasuke finally spoke up, "Not in the car."

"But I'm careful, promise! You have to slow down now anyway, so I can keep it outside the window!"

Sasuke sent him a glare, and the blond man opened the red and white package, taking out a cig and putting it between his lips. The older man slowed down as they reached a small suburban-like area, dark eyes looking for possible threats and people that he wanted to avoid hitting with the car. The smell of cigarette smoke filled his nostrils, making him frown. He wasn't bothered by it, but found himself slightly worried that it would stick to the seats' clothing.

"There!" Naruto pointed with his cigarette at one of the bigger houses down the street. "Here, Sasuke!"

"I know, moron." Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, had he not been busy driving up the driveway of the brown house. He had been here several times since he met Naruto, seeing as the younger man had a rather close relationship to his parents.

The young Uchiha enjoyed meeting Naruto's family more than he was willing to admit. Kushina's appreciating smile as she stubbornly hugged him over and over, trying to make his stoic facial expression disappear, was a warm comfort, and the way Minato acknowledged him with pride and trust was incredible. It made him feel longed-for and_ loved_.

"I'll just finish this up. You go ahead," Naruto offered as hot smoke was blown out from his parted lips. Sasuke nodded curtly, climbing out of the car and walking over the freshly cut lawn. He sent a last glance towards Naruto, who was still sitting in the sports car, sucking on the thin stick as if it was Sasuke's cock. It was a pretty sight.

He didn't use the doorbell, not too found of the sound, and knocked firmly on the door. It was opened by a familiar face, and Sasuke bowed. Uzumaki Kushina was still wearing an apron, apparently in the making of something. Flour stained the green fabric, but that didn't stop the woman from reaching out and embracing him.

He was almost two heads taller than she was, but she didn't mind as she proceeded in dirtying his new suit with flour. He hugged back, awkwardly. He enjoyed the warmth and softness of her body, but it was always hard to show the same kind of enthusiasm. He wasn't good with emotions, and he was grateful over the fact that both Naruto and his parents understood that.

The hall smelled of apples, and Kushina grinned happily as she let him in. "I thought we'd have apple pie after dinner. How about that, huh? It's my mom's famous recipe!"

Sasuke was just about to comment it with outmost politeness, when Namikaze Minato entered the apple-scented hall. He wore a pair of dark pants and a white dress shirt, dressed as if he had just gotten home from work.

"Ah, how's my favourite son doing?"

Minato put a strong arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and the young Uchiha had to fight the strong need to shrug it off of him. Physical contact that didn't lead to sex wasn't all too great, in his opinion. However, the memorable feeling of being called Minato's favourite son was heart-warming. Perhaps his daddy issues ran deeper than he cared to admit.

"I thought _I_ was your favourite son! I'm your only, biological son, _remember_?" Naruto looked truly devastated upon seeing his boyfriend and father standing so close to each other, a pout forming.

"Sasuke is such a handsome young man, Naruto, that you never had a chance," Minato said teasingly. Both Kushina and Naruto huffed, putting their hands on their hips identically. It was rather amusing, since neither noticed their matching body language.

"Don't listen to your father, Naruto. He's just an old fart." Kushina then glanced at Sasuke, who looked rather uncomfortable in the whole situation. A wide grin spread on her face, "Although, Sasuke _is _rather handsome."

"Yeah, but he's mine, so stay away from him." Naruto swatted away his father's arm, probably having sensed his lover's awkwardness. "Mom, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

Sasuke couldn't help but snort.

* * *

**May 4, 2010 **

_Naruto,_

_Just do it. You've been doing it for years, and I know you have it in you. You did it to me, remember? _

_Temari says hi. Kankuro is still mad at you for crashing his bike. Doesn't Uchiha give you allowance or something? Use that money and buy Kankuro a new one before visiting. _

_Love,_

_Gaara_

_PS. I mean it._

_

* * *

_

**May 5, 2010 **

"Remember not to insult him, right?"

"Oh my God, I _know_. I won't fuck this up." Naruto grinned, putting his special designed bug on the right side of his chest, on his undershirt. He smacked his lips, looking at Shikamaru again, "Thanks for following me here. It was uncharacteristically nice of you."

"Tell me 'bout it," Shikamaru said. "Uchiha is busy meeting with some lawyer shit, and no one else wanted to risk their asses coming outside."

"Very courageous of you, Shika," Naruto agreed sarcastically. He shrugged, using one hand to correct the hidden Glock by his leather boot. "See you later then."

"I'll see you on cam," the Nara said boredly. He turned, slowly walking back down the street.

"Wouldn't bet on it, though!" Naruto yelled back, making the hacker turn around in confusion. "His dick is gonna swell so big it'll be all over the place!"

The lazy and tired man paused in his track to actually bother with a disgusted grimace. Naruto grinned at his own vulgarity, not really troubled by the images that appeared in his creative mind. He was a gay man, and he couldn't devote his imagination to only one cock. Even if Sasuke was physically perfect, Naruto enjoyed thinking of others then and there. It wasn't a crime, but he always made sure to delete the internet history in case his boyfriend decided to spend some time in front of the computer.

He walked down the street leisurely, his hands in his jeans pockets. His old cellphone was still back at the apartment, even though both Neji and Sasuke had told him to bring it. However, he didn't feel as bad about it as he probably should have. There were cameras where he was meeting up with his date. He had a gun on him. Nothing could go wrong.

Kisame was already there when Naruto entered the almost empty diner. It was the same diner where they had first met, and when Naruto had called Kisame to set up this date, he had made sure to explain his reason as to why he wanted to meet there again. 'Isn't it romantic to date on the first place you met, Kisame-kun?'

The Hoshigaki was in a suit, and Naruto briefly wondered how much he had to pay to get someone to sow all that fabric. He was a very big man, and Naruto made sure to let his _adoration _for the size shine through.

"Hi," he said and sat down on the other side of the table. He felt a little bad for Kisame when the blueish man grinned obscenely, taking Naruto's hand in one of his own. They were cold, but the thick skin was smooth. Trying to get over the chill that ran through his body, he continued, "You won't believe what a day I've had!"

"How so?" Kisame asked, his small eyes busy roaming over the smaller man's body. Naruto squeezed the hand holding his on top of the table, feigning weariness and distress.

"The man I work for, at _Depend Services_, is a real bastard. He won't stop insulting me."

"Huh," Kisame said slowly. "What do ya know; I think we're in the same boat. My business partner ain't a saint either."

"I knew you'd understand!"

* * *

"What on Earth is he doing? He's behaving like a… a…"

Shikamaru sighed behind his computer, occasionally glancing at the television screens the others were watching. The sound of Kisame's and Naruto's voices was loud, accompanied with the soft sorl of the few other people in the lunch restaurant. In his opinion, it was obvious what Naruto was doing.

He turned to TenTen, the Hyuuga cousins and Sasuke, ignoring Kiba who was sitting a millimetre from the wall of screens. When both Neji and Sasuke stared at him, demanding an answer to Kiba's question, the Nara sighed again.

"He's team forcing." There was a silent pause, Kisame's voice gruff as he ordered for both himself and his date. Shikamaru continued, "He's rather smart. I hadn't expected him to know about such things. Ino uses them on a regular basis, I believe. He's taking his own – false – situation, and making Kisame share his. That way, they have something in common."

"Oh," Kiba said slowly, feigning understanding. Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes, returning to the computer. The others continued to look as Naruto moved deeper into his team forcing.

* * *

Naruto came back around seven o'clock, when the sky was turning scarlet and rusty orange. He was a little worked up from the late lunch, where he had inhaled as much caffeine as possible to make it bearable. After that, he hadn't been able to go back to the apartment, if Kisame by any chance wanted to stalk him. Shikamaru had told him – multiple times – to be back exactly at seven sharp.

Perhaps that was why the Nara looked annoyed when Naruto stepped inside five minutes past seven, a big grin on his face. The music in the apartment made the floor vibrate, and he heard Kiba's excited voice from the living room. Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru were the ones to greet him.

"How're you?" Sakura asked kindly, emerald eyes a little blurry with concern. Even though she hadn't known Naruto for long, the blond man was her childhood friend's boyfriend. "He didn't–"

"You saw it all through the cam," Shikamaru drawled lazily. "Where do you have the next date?"

"Uhm, like, this place…" Naruto dug in his jeans pocket for a note, handing it to Shikamaru. The brown-haired hacker took it and left the others in the hall. Naruto's grin didn't falter, not even when Sasuke sent Sakura a 'go away'-glare. The pink-haired female rolled her eyes, but left them alone anyway.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for two whole seconds before they thought that action would speak louder than words.

Sasuke pushed his lover up against the wall, ignoring Naruto's moan as his blond head collided with the wood. He pressed his lips softly against Naruto's, his breath fanning over the tan face. Naruto, a little thrown off by the gentleness, responded well to the treatment once the initial surprise had settled.

The younger man moved sensually between Sasuke and the wall. His hips rotated, moving playfully with the loud summer music that came from their living room. Neither party cared about the people in their apartment. Things were getting heated fast.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against the blond's, exhaling hotly as Naruto's groin brushed against his own. The younger rolled his hips again, his blue eyes glimmering with mischief. He put a finger on Sasuke's pale lips, hushing him and rubbing his jeans-clad erection against the Uchiha's. Naruto pressed his lips against his lover's ear, biting the lobe and whispering,

"Let's do it _here_."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He considered it – was the thrill worth it? The others were still there, drinking and celebrating the fact that Naruto had succeeded in getting another date without breaking a sweat. Kiba's voice was loud as he yelled for Shikamaru to turn the music up, obviously deeming the volume too low.

When Naruto let out a sweet _'uungh'_, Sasuke started undoing his pants. Naruto grinned, the mischief still present in his eyes, and easily got out of his jeans. He unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper, practically kicking the offending clothing off of him. Sasuke didn't bother with such things, instead letting them pool by his shoe-clad feet. His ankles were trapped, but he could work with that.

With the skill of a porn star, Naruto produced another teasing moan when Sasuke wasn't quick enough. The Uchiha sent him a glare, pushing down his boxers just enough for his cock to slip out. Naruto snickered in satisfaction upon seeing his favourite toy. It was standing to attention, rock hard and angry red among black pubes. Without a word, Naruto reached down to press a finger against the slit, rubbing gently before bringing the fingertip to his mouth.

"Mm… You've lain off with the bananas, I see–"

"You're so stupid." Sasuke forced himself not to chuckle at his lover's idiocy, instead planting a kiss on a scarred cheek. Naruto responded by grabbing a pale chin, bringing their lips together in a feverish tongue-battle outside of their mouths. It was wet and soft, with harsh and unplanned movements.

"Nngh…_Uunnh_…" Naruto's mind was already turning into mush as Sasuke put his big hands on his shoulders, breaking their kiss. He let out a complaining sound when he was turned around, ending up almost hitting his nose in the wall. He brought up his hands on the wall, leaning his forehead against the back of his hand. The tip of his nose bumped against the wall when Sasuke grabbed his buttocks and parted them.

Naruto could hear Kiba and Ino discussing something loudly, but their voices weren't his main priority at the moment. The door to the living room was open, and if someone felt the urge to pay a visit to the bathroom or the kitchen, they would have to walk through the hall. Thus finding a very horny blond with a horny Uchiha behind him.

"Aah…" Naruto scrunched his nose up when Sasuke put his wet erection between his butt cheeks, thrusting once to cause friction. His eyelids fluttered close, hiding stormy blue eyes. He pushed back slightly, causing Sasuke to grunt.

"Relax," the older man mumbled and tugged a little in Naruto's right arm.

Understanding what it meant, Naruto brought his hand to his right buttock, feeling Sasuke's big hand on his left. Spreading them, Sasuke used his free hand to guide his cock inside. The burning against his insides was hard to define, but he knew that even though it didn't matter now, he would be angry with Sasuke for not using proper lubrication.

"Relax," Sasuke growled in his ear. White teeth came to bite at his tan earlobe, leaving a wet spot. Naruto grunted, frowning to the wall when Sasuke kissed down over his throat. Growling, Sasuke pushed his hips forward a little more, forcing himself even deeper, causing Naruto to gasp.

"Ah… C'mon, Sasuke," Naruto urged. He pushed his ass back, making the dark-haired man throw his head back and push his hips forward in a desperate attempt to get further inside. The young blond bit his tongue to keep from crying out. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Sasuke's big hands on his skin, travelling down over his flat stomach.

"Loosen up," the Uchiha whispered as his lower lip ran over Naruto's ear shell. The younger male inhaled as much air as possible; breathing it out hotly as he tried to calm his insides and 'loosen up' as Sasuke eloquently put it. His eyelids fluttered shut and he licked his lips when Sasuke's movements became quicker, faster.

They worked fast, both hell-bent on climaxing before they were caught. Naruto's moans and groans got stuck in his throat as he urged Sasuke on. The black-haired man grunted and breathed fast in Naruto's ear. The prickly feeling of the Uchiha's breath on his skin made him throw his head back on Sasuke's shoulder.

His lips automatically parted to let out a keening sound. Naruto's mind didn't function properly, not when he knew that there was someone _inside_ of him, not when he knew that there was someone fucking his asshole. His hips slammed ruthlessly into the wall as Sasuke pounded and pounded into him from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, nngh, mm-yeaaaaah…"

"Mm," Sasuke agreed throatily. "So _tight_, Naru…_to_. I'm gonna…"

"Yes, yes…" Naruto absent-mindedly nodded on Sasuke's shoulder, because the mere thought of Sasuke being close to the edge set him off. He tried to breathe, but it was hard to even think about such trivial things. "Oh, yes, please, cum, Sasuke…"

Sasuke rocked his hips rapidly, making Naruto gasp and clutch helplessly to the wall. The music vibrated, and Naruto clenched his eyes shut in a pathetic attempt not to scream. A whimper – the kind of whimper that no one can hear, but was so visible in his face that they all knew – made itself known as he succumbed to his orgasm.

He came on his stomach, on his shirt, a little on the pale hand that had sneaked around his waist to keep him in place. Sasuke grunted into the skin of Naruto's neck, his lips forming a tight line when he allowed himself to give a last few thrusts. He sent a generous load into the tan ass. With pure bliss, both sunk down on the floor.

* * *

**September 30, 2007**

"How come you're a client of the old hag, anyway?"

Sasuke looked up from his dinner, tilting his head slightly at the straight-forward question. The warm, spicy air around them had set him in a mood that didn't require speaking or thinking. He just wanted to enjoy the classy, western food, but it appeared that his date had other plans.

It took awhile before Sasuke answered, with a voice so cool and a lie so fierce that his teeth almost ached: "I fiddled with some papers."

"You don't _really_ look like a businessman."

"You don't really look smart enough to work at a law firm." His insults had been off during the two last times they had met up. Sasuke was actually surprised that Naruto wanted to come with him to these places. However, he found himself lucky when he scored the blond man's cellphone number on the first date, three days ago.

"Meh," Naruto replied with a shrug. It seemed that he had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Perhaps because he wasn't exactly fond of those boring, gray-haired executives at the firm. "Street smart, I guess," he then said as he poked the tasty food with his fork. "You know, I don't really get to do much there – it's fucking boring."

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't want to say something stupid – 'I can imagine', 'it can't be that bad' – and he really just wanted to force Naruto's head down under the table. His crotch had become an active place during their dates, twitching and burning with desire. He wanted to fuck the mouth that supposedly was what landed Naruto his current job.

Sasuke watched blue eyes, scarred cheeks and parted lips with such craving that he was sure that his mind would explode if he didn't do anything soon. This was something new for him; he didn't know what to do. So he blamed his fucked-up childhood and his lack of common sense when he asked:

"Would you like to work for me?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Do review or face my wrath, because I forced this out of my ass. That might be why it tastes like shit. You like it, you review it. You don't like it, you've got even more reason to review Dx

While waiting for this and DG, do check out my other stories as well ;)


	11. Pickpockets

**I have plans for this, and for D&G, so don't worry :) I'm going to be more frequent in my updates in the future, once I get everything sorted out. Please take time to leave a comment! **

**And, as always, keep an eye on the dates :D**

* * *

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**Written by Venerate**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** Pickpockets

* * *

**November 14, ****2005**

There was a blond male lying in the snow, his lips blue and his body shaking. He wasn't dressed for the winter weather – his jacket was since long forgotten somewhere else in the abandoned park. It was getting late, so late that the street lights had been lit to reflect against the thick, white snow. The sky was darker than ever before, but Naruto suspected that it was his mood that influenced his sight.

A bruise in the colour of grapes was forming on his scarred cheek, and a red cut ran along the underside of his chin. It was easily hidden, no one had to notice it, but it stung badly in the cold air. It was not, however, what was on his mind at the moment.

His eyes, blue as the summer sky, were focused solely on the other man before him. The man wasn't a stranger, no, it was Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto would have preferred a stranger to the furious red-head, but it was already too late for that. They would never be strangers again.

"You… Gaara, listen–"

Gaara didn't listen. There was a gun in his hands, and Naruto's throat was thick with fear. He tried to move again, but his limbs were frozen from the pile of snow under him. It was sneaking inside everywhere, running in cold drops down his spine. He had never been this cold, this scared, this annoyed and _cold_. Panic was slowly creeping up from behind.

He didn't know how to talk himself out of this mess.

"I have proof; I know what you've done to me."

"Gaara, babe, _sweetie_–"

"You're making a fool of yourself."

Gaara's voice was even colder than the snow, and his grip on the gun tightened. Naruto had never been confronted with a firearm before. In fact, the only one he had ever seen was Gaara's, and that was the one time they had woken up to the sound of burglars. Naruto didn't doubt that Gaara would use it. He could still remember how those jade eyes had widened before raising the weapon. He didn't want to see that again – he didn't want to meet the same faith as those poor thieves. He didn't want to die as a thief, in more ways than one.

"Please, Gaara, listen to me…"

"Listening to you has only caused me troubles. It is _your_ time to listen."

* * *

**May**** 7, 2010 **

TenTen narrowed her eyes, a strand of auburn hair falling into her vision as she leaned forward. In her right hand was a warm Glock, her knuckles turning white from the harsh grip. Her breath was ragged and she couldn't help but smile at the adrenaline running through her lithe body. They hadn't seen her, and a flicker of victory made her shiver pleasantly.

She was hiding behind a wall, watching a group of older teens passing as they headed out for a night of clubbing. The sounds of their high heels were making it hard for her to hear anything else – more precisely, footsteps from men's shoes.

The cold wall she was leaning against belonged to the new Akatsuki quarters. It was tall and wide, and she couldn't actually understand why it had to be so big. It made it harder for her to hide properly. The entrance was guarded during night-time, she knew. There were two of them, tall and broad, most likely all muscles and no brain, probably to scare rather than inflict actual harm.

TenTen gritted her teeth, refraining from cursing Neji's name. It had been the Hyuuga's job to find out when the guards arrived and left. Where she stood now in the dark, she couldn't help but find herself angry and annoyed. She had been informed that the guards would arrive in half an hour, not _now_.

Nevertheless, TenTen was going to continue through. She grabbed the Randall knife from one of her many pockets, putting away the black gun. There were no more than the two guards outside, she knew. Sai had been able to text message her when he entered the lobby. At least_ he_ knew how to do his job, she thought stingily. She was going to give Neji a piece of her mind once she got out of here.

There was no way that she, packed with weapons, would go unnoticed by the guards. She needed to pass them in order to follow Sai. She had been assigned by Uchiha to follow Sai as a bodyguard, and she wouldn't be able to protect Sai's alias Baikan Danzou if the guards reported her to the Akatsuki members.

With a grunt, she leaned forward and threw the knife with as much strength she could muster. When the guard let out a strange, shocked sound, she knew that she had gotten him. His ugly face twisted into something that showed only pain and disbelief, before he fell into a bloody pile to the ground. The other guard, however, was still unharmed, and thus deadly. She searched her pockets for a proper weapon, finding a bear knife.

Before the other guard could pick up his walkie-talkie and inform another guard inside, she threw it with expertise that took years to master. The guard, who had picked out a small handgun, fell on top of his co-worker with the knife between his eyes. Red, hot liquid ran over his nose and lips, dripping from his chin as he fell to the ground.

Grabbing her gun again, she jogged up to the entrance, which was alight with spotlights, her brown eyes looking everywhere in a panicked frenzy. The carpet that led to the automatic – now locked – doors was already red, but she knew that she would have to have it replaced. Otherwise, the blood would be noticed.

"Hey, you!"

TenTen spun around, eyes widening upon the sight of a man down the street. He was obviously not civil, probably another guard working under Orochimaru's name. She hurriedly searched her pockets for something more silent than a firearm.

"Don't move!"

She growled as she stuck her finger on a senbon. She quickly grasped it, her movements controlled and quick at the same time, while the reluctant guard came closer with his weapon raised. He yelled out something that she couldn't really grasp, instead focusing on throwing the thin needle right. Throwing a senbon took more concentration and skill than throwing a knife.

Once she had thrown it, the almost invisible needle soared through the air and right into the Adam's apple of the young man. A few wheezing breaths was the last she heard from him, before his gun fell to the ground and he followed.

Her breathing was still ragged, and she fiddled with her cellphone. She dialled the proper number, and put it to her ear, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up. The smell of urine came from one of the bodies behind her, but she bent down to pull out the senbon of the throat and sniffed on it. Copper, not as strong as the other smell, but it managed to calm her stomach down.

"_Hello?"_

She wiped the blood off on her t-shirt. "Send someone with a truck to the Akatsuki entrance."

"_Would you like something to drink __with that?"_

"Very funny, Ino. We need to get a new carpet here as well."

"_Okay, okay. Kib__a and I'll be there in a moment."_

"Thanks." She hung up, looking over the dead bodies surrounding her. It was an ungraceful heap, and it was pure dumb luck that no workaholic businessman were exiting or entering the building at the moment. Knowing that anyone could arrive at any moment, she started to massage her drumming temples.

A rough cough came from the man to her right, a half-hearted gasp as the male tried to breathe. A kick to the face was all he needed to leave this life behind.

* * *

**May 10, 2010 **

Kisame wasn't all that bad, Naruto thought as he grabbed the man's strong arm. He was crude and rough, but not particularly mean. Right now, Kisame was grinning widely and taking pride in the attractive blond man by his side. Naruto suspected that it was a part as to why Kisame enjoyed having good-looking, young men by his side – to show off that he wasn't that terrible and disgusting as his looks implied.

"Say, Kisame-kun," Naruto spoke up when they entered the museum. "What are we doing here?"

It was an art museum of some kind, Naruto knew. He had been in it once with Sasuke, when the Uchiha had bought some new paintings for Minato's birthday. Otherwise, Naruto wasn't too fond of places like these; he preferred simple things, just like Kisame. Nothing too cultural, nothing too prestigious.

At the moment, the museum was rather empty, seeing as it was late evening. Had Naruto been more observant, he would have noticed that it had been closed for over three hours. As it was now, Naruto automatically thought that it was open because of the lit lamps.

The air was stale; much like at a hospital and the obscene paintings left an eerie feeling over the entire building. So far, Naruto had yet to hear a single sound, not even the slightest noise, and therefore, he almost jumped out of his skin when his partner spoke up gruffly,

"We're just meeting some of my co-workers. I forgot some documents that I have to pick up."

"_Here_?" Naruto tilted his head and looked up at Kisame, wondering what the other would answer to his question.

"He's awfully nosy, isn't he?"

Naruto flinched, looking over his shoulder towards the source of the third voice, his eyebrows knitting together upon the sight of a red-head and a blond man. He hadn't been able to predict their arrival, as there had been no footsteps.

The red-haired man looked young, with dull eyes and a permanent frown. Naruto knew this to be Akasuna no Sasori. The other was Deidara, family name still unknown. They were both rather short. Naruto thought that they couldn't be much older than he was, but Sasori continued to speak with such adult language.

"Why did you bring him, Hoshigaki?"

"Convenient," Kisame answered with a shrug. Naruto huffed at being addressed as if he was a mere accessory, but didn't say anything aloud. There would be time to get repayment for such comments later. "So, where are they?"

"In my office. Deidara, stay with the…with the thing." Sasori sent Naruto a look, making the Uzumaki gape at the indifference. _A thing_, his mind riled, _a thing?_

"Whatever," Deidara muttered. The two blond men watched as Kisame and Sasori walked over the stone floor to the staff corridor. Not until they were completely out of sight did the Akatsuki member speak, "So, you're the new toy, huh? Planning on staying for long?"

"I intend to," Naruto replied stubbornly. He continued, faking an air of stupidity around him with surprising ease, "Kisame-kun is so sweet! I like him very much."

"Pfft," was Deidara's reply. "Come with me, I'll show you my art."

Naruto followed with a grin, walking a step behind the other. He corrected the little bug inside of his shirt, causing white noise as it accidently rubbed against his caramel skin. As Deidara started bragging about the clay sculptures, Naruto replied accordingly with praise and compliments. He didn't actually find the sculptures ugly, but they were actually rather good for a criminal.

"Ne, Deidara," Naruto said. "What about this one, is it a cloud?"

"Uh, yeah." The long-haired man nodded slowly. "It's called Akatsuki."

Naruto felt Deidara's eyes on him, searching for a sign of recognition and understanding. When Naruto showed none, he continued:

"I made it for this business I'm working with."

"Oh? Really? Are you doing the same things as Kisame-kun?" Naruto smiled when Deidara narrowed his eyes. "I mean, Kisame-kun has told me things… He knows that he can trust me."

The clay sculpture was forgotten when they were accompanied by Sasori and Kisame once again. Naruto continued to smile when Kisame nodded for him to come along. Bidding his cheerful goodbyes to Sasori and Deidara, Naruto knew that he had left the blond man with things to ponder. It felt good, and he hoped that his co-workers would think that he had played his cards right.

"C'mon, shrimp, hurry up. Can't be late for the show!"

Naruto laughed at Kisame's eagerness, taking the big hand offered to him as he sent the Hoshigaki a look of admiration. "Of course not!" 'You big oaf, I'll kill you when this is over!'

* * *

"It's actually rather repulsive," Kiba commented as Naruto's cheery voice registered in the speakers. He was immediately hushed by Neji, who was typing every line with the skill of a stenograph. The Inuzuka glared, but continued, "Where's Uchiha, anyway? Chouji's gonna be back with the pizza anytime now."

"Please, Kiba, shut up," Shikamaru murmured. He put a cigarette between his lips, but it was pulled out of his mouth by pale fingers before he could start searching for his lighter. Chocolate brown eyes sent a glare towards Shino, promising immediate pain if he didn't explain his actions.

The Aburame returned to his work with the speakers. "You heard the boss – he doesn't want any smoke in the apartment."

"But Naruto smokes–"

"Shut up, Kiba."

The brown-haired man snorted and leaned back in the armchair, continuing to read the magazine. His stomach was growling low for food, and his impatience was growing by the second. Chouji had left fifteen minutes ago – surely it couldn't be too much to ask for to have him hurry up a little. The pizza parlour was just across the street, after all.

His dark eyes scanned the room, looking for something to distract himself with. Shino and Neji were busy, fiddling with the electronic equipment and taking notes of what was happening with Naruto and the blue brute. Shikamaru looked positively nicotine-deprived, his skin glum and purple bags under his eyes. He had been up all night with Neji and Hinata to make sure that TenTen and Sai were going according the plan.

Kiba snickered, thinking that Neji looked all too good for someone who had pulled an all-nighter. His amusement went unnoticed, and he guessed that he could move into the kitchen where the ladies were. It took a lot of mental strength to get out of the comfortable armchair, and he stumbled over a few cords and cables as he exited the room.

As he had predicted, Ino and Sakura were by the kitchen table. The strawberry blond female was painting her long fingernails pastel pink, and Ino was boredly playing with her hair. Hinata was standing by the counter, pouring herself and the girls glasses of wine. Kiba tilted his head to read the name of the wine, but found himself not understanding the Spanish words.

"So… what are you guys doing?"

He was bluntly ignored, until Hinata took it upon herself to gently answer, "No-nothing much, Kiba-kun. You're welcome to j-join us."

"Thanks. I'm really hungry. Does the asshole have any food in here?" Kiba walked up to the big fridge, admiring the stainless steel that was void of shopping lists, notes and photos. "Now," he whispered to himself as he opened the refrigerator, "what does the bastard and his moron feed on?"

"Human brains, I'd say," Ino grumbled as she pulled lightly in a long strand of platinum. "I've looked it over, but there's no girl food _at all_."

"They're guys, big surprise," Kiba commented lowly as his eyes scanned the shelves. There was an unopened package of milk, but otherwise, there wasn't much that tickled the Inuzuka's appetite. Two tomatoes and an opened bottle of beer, but no left-over food or half-eaten take-away meals. "Do these guys eat out every fucking night or what?"

"Told you so," Ino murmured. "I say we should get more of the cut – Sasuke's fucking loaded as it is."

"I second that," Sakura muttered, too busy painting her nails to give a whole-hearted reply.

"He's an asshole," Kiba piped in. He closed the fridge, sighing, "He'd rather die than give us a raise. I say you should ask Naruto – he seems to have balls enough to question Uchiha."

"Probably," Ino agreed. Snorting, she continued. "Sakura said they've been together since Shanghai. Can you _believe_ that? He kept this Naruto-moron a secret for years to everyone. How skilled isn't that?"

"Yeah…" Sakura's voice came out softer than she intended, and she looked up to see if anyone had noticed. Ino sent her a sceptic look, while Kiba started to rummage through the cupboards. Her tone was still a little too calm when she continued, "I mean, he kept it a secret from _me_."

Neither Kiba nor Ino knew what to say to that. Sakura had been the only one to keep contact with Sasuke because she _wanted_ it. They had known each other for ages. Of course, there was another question that felt more urgent than why Sasuke didn't tell Sakura.

Why did he keep his love for Naruto secret?

* * *

**November 14, 2005**

"Oh yeah, harder. L-like you – aahh – _mean _it."

Squeaking and creaking, the bed rocked forth and back. The wooden headboard slammed relentlessly against the wall. The smell of sweat and arousal bounced against the walls, echoing with the sounds of the two young men. The only light came from the street lights outside, leaving the naked bodies on the bed bathing in a golden beam.

"Mm, there, right the– ah, fuck! G-Gaara!"

Naruto threw his head back, his mind slowly recognising the fact that he and Gaara hadn't had such good sex ever before. Sweat ran down their bodies, causing a humid tint to the small bedroom. Writhing and moaning, the young blond failed to notice the satisfied anger on his boyfriend's face.

* * *

**May 11, 2010 **

People moved hurriedly up and down the street, no one aware of the man watching them.

In a cold room without furniture, Lee sat by the window in silence. He was high, high up in the air, watching down on the ant-like humans without the protection of curtains. Drumming his fingers against the window sill, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Anything interesting going on?" TenTen asked as she entered the apartment. A bag was thrown over her shoulder, but she didn't look bothered by the weight. Instead, she took in her surroundings while Lee opened the laptop in his lap eagerly. Her hazelnut eyes didn't approve of the shabby room and she couldn't help but feel disgusted by the smell of urine that came from the bathroom.

"Not really," Lee answered when he handed his partner the computer. He looked tired, but there were no comments upon their appearances. Of course, the tone of his voice was warm and happy, even if he had been alone for an hour while TenTen had been out to meet Sai, seeing him to hear about the weapons Akatsuki used.

"Looks rather calm to me," TenTen murmured. She sat down next to her friend, glancing out through the window. Then, with a small smile, she continued, "Let's see what the pussies wants to fight us with."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
